


Snippets of Life

by ARtheBard



Series: JEmily Forever [24]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtheBard/pseuds/ARtheBard
Summary: Yep, pretty much just fluffy moments and tying up loose ends while I researched a couple new cases. Enjoy! I promise: no surprise kidnapping at the end...probably!





	1. Chapter 1

The team had gotten back to Quantico late Friday afternoon. JJ had spent the morning before they left and the entire flight studying, making use of her living reference guides whenever she had a question. Now with their reports able to wait until Monday, the team just quickly checks their desks for messages.

“JJ, don’t worry about anything except the test,” Hotch orders. “God knows anything on our desks can wait until Monday.”

JJ nods nervously. “Right. Sure. But maybe I should—”

“Jennifer,” he interrupts. “Go. You’ll do fine. See you Monday…profiler.”

She smiles at his confidence even though inside she is terrified. She heads to Emily’s desk.

“Hotch ordered me home. But if you need to stay we can—”

“Nope. Just getting things set so they’ll be ready for me Monday,” Emily states standing. “We can leave now.”

JJ pales. “Are you sure? I mean if we need to—”

Hotch is behind her. “Prentiss, get Jareau out of here now. That’s an order.”

Emily chuckles. “Yes, sir. Very good, sir!”

He grins and continues on to his office. Emily grabs her briefcase and takes JJ’s hand. “Let’s go before Hotch has me cuff you and drag you out.” She leans in and whispers. “I prefer to do that in private.”

JJ blushes and lets Emily lead her out. Reid and Morgan exchange a look, guessing that Emily had said something less than professional to make JJ turn that red at work.

On the drive home, JJ bites at her nails, her left leg jumping with nervous energy. Emily steals a glance at her.

“This isn’t all about the test, is it? What’s going on with you, Jen?”

JJ glances at her watch. “It’s 3:30, Em. Will should be at the house around 5. I want to throttle him,” she says viciously.

“Jen, you can’t—”

“DON’T tell me what I can’t do! You had your chance to confront him. I want mine! God, Em, I still have nightmares that we lost Henry to that fucking aunt of his. How the hell did he think he had a right to do that? Without talking to us? I get that he was pissed but he kidnapped my son! And I would think you’d be a little more upset about it than you are!”

JJ crosses her arms in front of her chest and stares out the window. Emily just sighs. JJ was beyond reason. Emily knew Will had been trying to get away early. She hopes he was able to. Maybe once JJ is done with the test her stress levels will reduce enough the brunette won’t be tempted to change the combination to the gun safe.

When they walk in the door they find a note to them on the foyer table.

“ _Mommies,_

_Daddy came early. Aunty Francesca said I could go ahead and go play with him. I will see you Sunday. I love you!_

_Henry.”_

Emily breathes a sigh of relief. She looks at her wife. “Ever notice how Henry’s writing looks like Francesca’s?”

JJ forces a smile to her face. “Yeah. I see that.” She runs a hand over her face. “I’m sorry, Em. I didn’t mean to be such a shit.”

Emily pulls her into a hug. “I know, honey. You’ve got too much stress going on right now. How about we go upstairs, crawl into bed and watch a movie. Clear your mind a bit. Then I can help you study some more if you want. Or I can just be at your beck and call while you study.”

JJ smiles for real this time. “Sounds like a good idea.” She leans into Emily, giving and receiving a big hug. “Thank you for taking care of me…even when I’m being a shit.”

Emily chuckles and kisses her forehead. “Always my pleasure, Jennifer. Always.”

The two women head upstairs. The change into sweats and tee shirts. Emily holds up a movie and JJ smiles, nodding.

“Surely you know I’ll love that one,” JJ says.

“Of course I know. And don’t call me Shirley,” Emily jokes as she pops in the original “Airplane!” movie.

For almost 2 hours, the women laugh and relax. When the movie ends, JJ rolls to her side and strokes a hand down her wife’s cheek.

“I love you, Emily. Thank you for this. And for everything.”

“I love you, Jen. I am at your beck and call this evening. Starting with making you dinner.” She gives her wife a kiss. “Burgers, fries and a shake?”

JJ smiles. “Ah, the Comfort Special. Even better than normal since it will be homemade.”

They share one more kiss then Emily heads off to make dinner for them. As JJ spreads her books across the bed Sergio jumps up and starts to sniff them.

“Here to help me, Serg?” JJ asks him. He walks over and curls up in her lap, purring. She chuckles. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

She starts to scratch his head as she reviews the psychological markers than can be observed in incestuous rapists. She shakes her head.

“Gee, it’s no wonder no one ever wants to talk work with us,” she thinks to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday afternoon Emily is lying on the couch in the living room reading a book with her feet up when JJ walks into the room. Emily quickly sits up.

“Well?”

“I am so screwed,” JJ moans as she drops down onto the coffee table in front of her wife.

“You think you failed?”

“No. Which is probably why I did fail.”

Emily considers that a moment then shakes her head. “Uh, you lost me, babe.”

“The last two tests I was sure I failed but I didn’t. Not even with that whole Mulgrew-Cyrus screw up. So now I feel like I did really well but I probably fucked it up.”

Emily pulls JJ off the coffee table and into her lap. “Jennifer, you know the job. You have   _lived_  the job for years now. You probably blew the curve for everyone for years to come.”

JJ lays her head on her wife’s shoulder. “Maybe. I don’t know. We’ll see.”

Emily shifts JJ until she is straddling her lap. “Look into my eyes, Jen.” JJ complies. “Profile me.”

JJ frowns. “What?”

“Right here, right now, profile me. Do it.”

JJ sighs, “Em, I—”

Emily leans forward and starts to kiss along JJ’s neck. JJ moans at the contact. Emily sits back. “Profile me, Jennifer.”

JJ stares into eyes nearly black with desire. Emily’s hands caress up and down JJ’s sides. JJ swallows.

“You’re…your pulse is jumping. Your pupils are dilated. Your breathing is slightly erratic and you keep licking your lips unconsciously.”

“What does that tell you?” Emily pushes.

“It tells me you desire something; that there is something you need and want more than anything.”

Emily brings her hands up to frame JJ’s face. “And what might that be?”

JJ’s answer is to capture Emily’s mouth in a passionate kiss. As it ends Emily smiles.

“Well done, profiler.”

“Whatever. Fuck me, Emily,” JJ says as she pulls off her shirt and bra at once.

Emily smiles and brings her mouth to the offered breasts. JJ moans, her hands tangling in Emily’s hair. JJ stands up enough to allow Emily to push her jeans down her legs. She kicks off her sneakers and steps out of her pants, sitting back down on her wife’s lap.

Emily sits back on the couch, her hands gripping JJ’s butt to pull her closer. She finally takes her attention away from JJ’s breasts, looking up into her wife’s cobalt eyes.

“Please…kiss me, Jen.”

JJ complies. Her tongue dives into Emily’s mouth. Both women groan at the contact. Emily’s hips thrust up, her jeans rubbing JJ’s engorged clit. JJ starts to rock harder. Her breathing becomes erratic. She drags her mouth away from her wife’s, taking in great gulps of air. Emily’s mouth goes back to a pert breast.

“Oh, Em,” JJ moans.

Emily’s right hand slides around from her wife’s back to stroke across her stomach before diving down into soft curls. JJ opens her legs as wide as she can and Emily accepts the unspoken invitation. Her hand slides into warm wetness, stroking folds plump with JJ’s desire.

“Please…Em’ly…please…please…”

Emily thrusts three fingers into her wife.

“YES!” JJ screams.

She rides the digits hard and fast. She grabs Emily’s face and stares into her eyes.

“I love you, Emily Prentiss.”

She captures her wife in a kiss as her orgasm washes over her. Emily cradles her wife to her as the aftershocks rock her body. After a few minutes JJ can finally speak again. With her head nestled into Emily’s shoulder she sighs.

“I love you so much. Thank you for that, baby. I think I needed that more than I knew.”

Emily kisses her wife’s nose. “No need to thank me, baby. I just wanted you to relax a little.”

JJ smiles. “Well, I’m not sure my legs work so I’d say my body is pretty relaxed.”

Emily chuckles. “Good.” They sit there for a few minutes. “By the way, Tom and Declan are coming over for dinner tonight.”

JJ sits up suddenly. “What? When?”

Emily glances at the clock. “Uh, well, they should be here any minute now.”

JJ leaps up, grabbing her clothes. “Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I could just beat you sometimes!”

Emily stands, grinning. “Nah you couldn’t. Who else can turn you from jelly into human again with just a couple of words.”

JJ stares at her a second, then slaps her arm. “When are they   _really_   getting here?”

“In about 2 hours. They’re bringing pizza. Including an anchovy pizza for me.”

“Em, you do know that’s just twisted and wrong, right?”

“Hey, it’s not me! It’s Rocky! I swear.”

“Right. Look let’s head upstairs and maybe, just maybe,” she leans in and drags her tongue over Emily’s lips, “I can do for you what you just did for me.”

Emily grins, her hands going to JJ’s hips. “That sounds perfect.”

By the time they reach the bedroom, Emily has pulled off her shirt and bra. By the time she gets to the bed, her jeans are at her ankles and she is stepping out of them. JJ pushes her down and climbs on top of her.

“You best hope I don’t go after revenge and just leave you hanging.”

Emily smiles. “You wouldn’t do that to the mother of you next child, would you?”

“Mmm…” JJ pretends to think about it. She then leans down and captures one of Emily’s breasts in her mouth. After sucking it until Emily writhes below her she lifts her head. “Definitely not. You’re too delicious to ignore.”

Emily moans as JJ starts to slowly kiss her way downwards. She plays her tongue around Emily’s belly button. Kisses along the crease where her thighs meet her body, a move she knows drives Emily crazy. Emily is gripping the headboard so tightly she worries she may break it. Her hips are jack hammering up and down, begging for more from the blonde.

“Plea…Je-…Ple…” Emily can’t make whole words, let alone sentences. JJ is sure she will never tire of having that effect on the normally well-spoken woman.

Finally JJ draws her tongue up Emily’s soaked folds, playing the tip of her tongue teasingly over the hard nub between Emily’s legs. Emily grabs JJ’s hair and uses her hand to make the plea she can’t vocalize.

JJ smiles a moment, then shows mercy. She sucks the jewel into her mouth as she pushes three fingers into Emily. The brunette can only let out a guttural yell as she rides a wave to orgasm. Her hips thrust rapidly as JJ drives her beyond the first orgasm and into a second. Finally Emily grips JJ’s head.

“No…please…no more…please…God…killing…me…” Emily pants.

JJ carefully extracts her fingers and scoots up. She lays her head on Emily’s stomach. Emily trails her fingers through JJ’s hair. JJ rubs her hand over Emily’s stomach.

“You’re 12 weeks along, Em,” she says wondrously.

Emily smiles. “Yes, I know. I don’t really feel much different than I did at the beginning. Well, except the food cravings seem to be getting stranger. And the horniness is getting really bad. Do you know how hard it was not to ravage you on the jet yesterday?”

JJ chuckles. “Yeah, I remember that part from when I was pregnant with Henry.” She slowly looks up at Emily. “In case you didn’t know this, I don’t usually jump someone’s bones the same night I tell them I have feelings for them.”

Emily chuckles. “That’s good to know. That was one of the best nights of my life. And I’ve had so many more since that night. You have made my life so much better than I ever dreamed, Jen. Thank you doesn’t seem to be enough.”

JJ crawls the rest of the way up. “No need to thank me. You have made my life just as wonderful.” She lifts Emily’s left hand and kisses the wedding band upon it. “I love you, baby. Now and always.”

Emily threads her hands through JJ’s hair once more. “Te amo, Jen. Te amo.”

She draws her wife into a kiss. They lay together another hour, exchanging caresses and kisses, just enjoying time together. Finally they get up and head to the shower. Emily washes JJ’s hair, the most sensual thing they do in the shower…this time.

By the time they get a call from Tom saying the Colter’s are almost there, they are dressed and ready. Tonight they would let Declan know everything so he can make an educated choice about his future in case his father does lose his battle with cancer.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily smiles as she opens the front door. “Hey, guys. How’s it going?”

Declan stares at her a second. “Wow…you weren’t kidding when you said your hair was darker.”

Emily chuckles and runs a hand nervously through her straight, black locks. “Yeah. That’s why I wanted to warn you before you saw me.”

He stares at her a second more then nods. “It looks good. More…like it goes with you.”

“Thanks, Declan. So, come on in.”

She opens the door wider, ruffling his hair as he walks by. She gives Tom a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes ask the question her voice doesn’t. He nods and whispers.

“Germany. Cross your fingers.”

She nods. “I will.”

“Thank you, Emily.”

She nods, knowing whatever she pays will be more than worth it to keep Declan from losing his father. The young boy is looking around the entry way in awe.

“Your house is huge!”

Emily smiles. “Well, we have a big extended family and we’re hoping to have more kids of our own so we planned ahead.”

He grins. “Cool.”

She walks with them into the kitchen to find JJ waiting nervously. “Declan, Tom, this is my wife Jennifer. Jen, Tom and Declan.”

She extends her hand to them. “Good to meet you both.”

Tom grins as he shakes her hand. “Yes, nice to be officially introduced unlike that day in DC.”

JJ chuckles. “Uh, right. Sorry about that.”

He shakes his head. “Nope, that was my fault. I encouraged Emily to play spy games. Should have known better.”

“She should have, too,” she says with a wink.

“On that note, dinner?” Emily asks.

She grabs drinks for everyone, surprised when Declan opts for one of her caffeine-free sodas. He smiles at her.

“It could stunt my growth. I need some more height if I’m going to get a lacrosse scholarship.”

Emily nods, impressed. “Good point. I hope we can make some of your games this season. I’ve always enjoyed watching lacrosse. Will be even more fun if I know a player.”

The four sit down at the kitchen table and chat about Declan’s school and sports interests. Turns out he loves the Redskins, too, so JJ is thrilled. Emily is, too, because this means she wouldn’t be dragged to games when Morgan isn’t available.

Finally dinner is done and they head into the living room for the tougher part of the night. Emily and JJ exchange a look, each wondering who is more nervous about what they need to tell Declan. Finally, Emily leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

“Dec, I understand you know about Tom’s…about your Dad’s illness.” The boy nods reaching out and taking his father’s hand. “Now we’ve found a place in Germany that could help and I swear to you, Dec, we will do everything we can to help your Dad beat this, okay?”

Declan nods. “Okay,” he says quietly. “But what if…if…”

He can’t finish his question. He scoots closer to his dad. Tom puts his arm around him.

“It’s okay, son. I’m not done fighting yet. Promise.”

Declan just nods. Emily takes a deep breath then continues. “So, anyway, your Dad might have to go overseas for a while. We’d love for you to stay with us but there’s some stuff we think you should know before that happens.” Emily stands and starts to pace. “I know you looked some stuff up about Ian Doyle on the internet. Can I assume you’ve done so again? Since…since you found out he’s dead?”

Declan nods. “Yeah. It’s all over about how he was really bad and killed a bunch of people when he escaped prison. But it said the FBI with the help of the Canadian police stopped him. They…they killed him.”

Emily nods. “Yes, yes we did.”

“Emily, I won’t be mad. I know he was hurting you. It said in the articles he had kidnapped an FBI agent. If he was the one that hurt your face then they were just trying to save you when they killed him. I’m not a dumb kid, Emily, Dad. I know he was a really bad and evil guy.”

Emily can’t help but smile at him. “You’re a heck of a kid, Dec. But there’s something we want you to know. It may…I don’t know…it could…” She stops, trying to get her thoughts together. She’d had the conversation a thousand times in her mind but it’s just not going the right way.

“I killed your father,” JJ says suddenly in the silence.

Emily spins and looks at her wife. JJ is staring right into Declan’s eyes. The boy stares back, his expression unreadable.

“Why?” he asks her quietly.

“When we got into the room where Emily was being held, she was tied to the bed. Doyle was on top of her and he was strangling her. I ordered him to get off of her but he grabbed for his gun. Emily, our teammate Morgan and two Canadian cops were in indefensible positions. I fired center mass to stop Doyle.” She takes a deep breath. “To kill him so that he couldn’t kill anyone else ever again.”

The two blondes in the room stare at each other. Emily moves to the couch and sits down beside JJ, taking her wife’s hand in support. Blue eyes remain locked together. Declan finally looks at his father.

“I…I need to go to the bathroom,” he whispers.

Emily clears her throat. “Second door on the right.”

Declan just nods. He stands and looks at JJ once more. “Would he have shot Emily?”

JJ nods. “Yes. He wanted to kill…kill our child,” she explains with tears in her eyes.

“Oh.”

Declan heads out of the room. Tom sits forward. “Jennifer, there was no easy way to say that. But I will say Declan’s body language tells me he understands. He just…he has a lot going on in his mind right now. My cancer, finding out about Emily and Doyle, and now this. He just has to…process it some.”

JJ nods. “I get that. I really do. I just hope I haven’t hurt him.”

Tom smiles. “He’s a tough kid. Always has been. Just give him some time.”

JJ nods. “As much as he needs.”

When Declan comes back he tells his dad he wants to go. Emily and JJ understand but internally wish they had more time to talk with him. As they walk their guests to the doors, Declan turns and looks back at them.

“Jennifer?”

“Yes, Declan?”

“I’m glad you saved Emily and your baby.”

She smiles at him. “Thank you, Declan. And if you have…any questions for me at all let me know. I promise to answer them for you.”

Declan nods. “Thank you.” He turns to leave then stops and turns again. “Can you come with Emily to my lacrosse games?”

JJ nods. “I’ll do my best. Promise.”

“Okay.”

He heads down to his dad’s car. Tom looks at the two women. “I’ll give you a call later this week, Emily. Thank you for giving me a chance to try this treatment.”

“It’s my pleasure, Tom. Just make sure it works, okay?”

He smiles and nods. “From your mouth to God’s ears.”

He gives them a hug and heads to his car and his son. On their way home, Declan is fairly quiet. When they turn onto their street, Declan looks at his father.

“Emily must have really loved me to do all she did for me.”

Tom nods. “Yes, she did.”

“Dad…am I supposed to be upset that Ian Doyle is dead?”

Tom pulls into his driveway and looks at his son. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re my dad, he’s not. And Louise was more a parent to me than Doyle ever was. Even Emily when she was Lauren did more for me. I keep thinking I should feel bad he’s dead but I don’t. When Jennifer told me she killed him I…” he wipes away the tear that leaks down his cheek, “…I just felt bad that she had to do that. And I was mad that he was hurting Emily. I thought…I thought he deserved to die. Does that make me as bad as him?”

Tom pulls him close. “No, Dec. Just the opposite. It makes you one hell of a kid. You know about serial killers and such. They have kids, too. The sins of the father are not automatically cast upon the child. Ian Doyle chose to be a bad guy. You have a choice to be good or bad, too. I tend to think you’ll be good.” He smiles at his son. “But I  _am_  a bit biased.”

Declan smiles. “Yeah, you are. Dad, this was about…where I live if…if you…”

Tom nods. “Yes, it was.”

Declan just nods. “Okay. I’ll think about it. But…I don’t want to hurt Emily by reminding her of Ian Doyle.”

“Then maybe next time we get together you and she can talk about that. And then maybe you can talk one on one with Jennifer. They don’t want to hurt you any more than you want to hurt them. But,” he kisses Declan’s head, “we have plenty of time to worry about that. How about we go inside and I school your butt on Rockband?”

Declan smiles and nudges his father’s shoulder. “Yeah, right. Like you could. I’m drums!”

Tom chuckles. “Deal.”

The two Colter men head inside to have a good night of video game fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Long into the night, Emily cuddles up against JJ’s back. Both women are lost in their thoughts about the meeting with Declan. Emily has an idea she knows what is going on in her wife’s mind. Finally she eases back and rolls JJ over.

“Jennifer, there was no easy way to say what you said. And Declan’s a smart kid. If you had tried to reword it or downplay it, he would have thought you were trying to lie to him. Coming right out and saying it was perfect. And something tells me his…his doubts are more about him than you.”

JJ frowns. “What do you mean by that?”

“Jen, his eyes never looked sad, never looked upset until he told you he was glad you saved me and Rocky. And then he looked ashamed. I think…I think he is more worried that we’ll think he’s more like Ian than he is like Tom.”

JJ reviews the entire evening in her mind. Sure she was a profiler, but emotions had been driving her. Stepping back, taking a more clinical look at the scene she sees Emily could be right. She sighs.

“I hope you’re right.” JJ stares into her wife’s eyes. “I hope you know I have no regrets at all about killing Doyle. I’d do the same damn thing the same damn way again.”

Emily smiles. “I know, sweetheart. That doesn’t mean you don’t have some mixed emotions now that you’re getting to know Declan. We’ll get through this. You’ll see. Declan will just be here on the weekends while Tom is in Germany. Things will be okay. It will give us a chance to see if…if the worst happens…” Emily shakes her head. “No, not going to say it. Declan doesn’t need to lose any more people in his life.”

JJ smiles. “You’re right. He doesn’t. I won’t take you away from him again. We’ll get things worked out. We always do.”

Emily nods. “That’s right. We do.”

Emily leans down and gives JJ a gentle kiss. She rolls back, pulling JJ in close. JJ tucks her head into her wife’s shoulder. Finally they fall asleep, their hands locked together over “Rocky.”

* * *

 

JJ is pacing anxiously. Emily just watches, knowing better than to try to calm her wife down. Will had called and he should be arriving any minute to drop off Henry. Emily had warned him JJ wanted to discuss the custody grab he had attempted. Will had just sighed, knowing he deserved whatever JJ was going to throw at him.”

JJ hears the car door slam and stops pacing.

“Jen, wait here. I’ll get Henry and take him upstairs. Don’t let him hear your anger.”

JJ just nods, standing where the little boy wouldn’t see her. A few minutes later a guilty-faced Will walks into the living room. JJ glares at him.

“What the  _fuck_ , Will?”

“JJ, I’m sorry. I was wrong. I was—”

“Damn fucking right you were wrong! I was honest with you from the start of Emily’s kidnapping. I made sure you knew Henry was protected. I made sure you knew he would remain protected.” She steps closer to him. “I even asked if you would want any sort of added security for yourself and your extended family, including that busy-body, bigoted bitch Jolene! And you respond by kidnapping Henry! Fuck you!”

Will steps closer, his own anger flaring. “I didn’t kidnap him, JJ! Fuck, I was scared! What if you hadn’t found Emily in two weeks? What if that bastard Doyle had gotten away? Do you know how many fucking ‘what if’s’ I had to live for two weeks? Do you even care how fucking scared and helpless I felt?” He steps even closer. “Tell me you wouldn’t have used the damn Prentiss connections to take Henry from me if I had been the one to bring that hell into his world! Shit, you had already made sure I couldn’t see him until she was back!”

Blue eyes go black with anger. “I would have   _never_  let you lose him! For any reason! I would have made sure that somehow, someway you would have gotten to see each other. In fact, I had already told Hotch we needed to arrange something for you. Yes, I was scared shitless about Emily but I never, EVER forgot about what is important to  _our_  son!”

Will runs a hand through his hair. He blows out a deep breath, shame in his eyes and voice when he finally speaks. “I…I didn’t know that.”

“I know. Because you never bothered to talk to  _me_  about anything. You fucking listened to Jolene and snatched Henry.” She pinches the bridge of her nose. Her voice is quieter when she talks next. More sad than angry. “You never even let me say goodbye. I had just gotten Emily and our unborn child back only to lose Henry. Do you know what that did to me? Do you even care?”

Will sighs. “Yes, I care.”

JJ looks up at him. “I collapsed, Will. Lost it completely. I felt like…like somehow I was being punished for helping to find Emily and the baby instead of just staying beside Henry the whole time. He had Francesca and a squad of Marine’s guarding him. I did everything I could to protect him and I  _still_   lost him. And it wasn’t to that bastard Doyle it was to  _you_! I never thought I could hate you, Will. We had a good year together. We have Henry and I can’t imagine my life without him. But now I can imagine my life without you. I never thought I could feel this way.”

Will drops down onto the couch. “I can’t say anything more than I’m sorry, JJ. I was scared and I let that fear overpower my common sense. I had already started regretting my actions before Emily showed up at the hotel. I really am sorry.”

JJ stares at him for a minute. “Then tell me this: if she hadn’t shown up, would you have gotten on that plane with Henry the next morning?”

Will stares at the floor for a few minutes. He finally looks up. “I…I don’t know. I’d like to say no but…I just don’t know.”

JJ stares at him. She can tell he is being honest but it isn’t stilling the anger in her heart. She crosses her arms across her chest. “At least you were honest with that answer. I want Henry to know you, Will. But I swear to God, if you  _ever_   pull something like this again we won’t need to get the Prentiss connections to crush you. I’ll crush you myself.”

Will stands and nods. “I understand. And I won’t do it again. I swear.”

He reaches out his arms to hug her but she steps back.

“No. No, you’ve lost the right to be that friendly with me. Just go say goodbye to Henry and get out.”

“I…I already said my goodbyes. I’ll see you next month.”

JJ just nods. She doesn’t even walk him to the door. When she hears his car leave she goes and locks the front door. She then goes into the kitchen and pours herself a large glass of wine.

She heads back into the living room to study the pictures scattered around. She sees a picture of Will and Emily playing with Henry’s train set on Christmas day. Things had been so easy that day.

Her eyes move to another picture: her and Will with Henry at the park. Emily had taken the picture of the couple pushing Henry back and forth on a swing. They looked so happy together.

She takes a deep gulp of wine. Right now she can’t imagine ever being happy around Will again. No matter what he says she is going to have a hard time believing he wouldn’t make a grab for Henry again. For Henry she would be cordial to Will.

But JJ will never trust Will again.

* * *

  
When JJ finishes her wine, she heads upstairs. She peeks into Henry’s room but her wife and son aren’t there. She heads to the master bedroom and finds Henry curled up beside Emily, who is reading to him from his animated book of myths. She doesn’t notice her wife at the door.

“And that is how Athena was born.” She looks down at Henry. “How does Athena sound for a name for your sister?”

Henry laughs and waves his hands. “No!”

“Hmmm…you’re right. Might be a little much. Especially if your mother agrees to the middle name I want.”

JJ grins. “Let me guess: Emily?”

Emily looks around. “Hi.” She stares at JJ with concern. “He’s gone?”

“Yep.”

“Severely injured?”

JJ shakes her head. “Nope. Just…gone.”

“Things okay with you two?”

JJ slowly shakes her head. “No. Not sure they ever will be again. But we’ll muddle through for the sake of the Little Man there.”

Emily smiles. “That’s good. I just hope…hope things get better with time.”

“We’ll see.” She walks over and climbs up on the other side of Henry. “So, about the middle name. Your mother told me about the Dupois tradition of the mother’s first name being the middle name. We’ll just have to find a name that goes with—”

“I’d like it to be Amy,” Emily interrupts.

“—Emily which may be—,” JJ stutters to a stop. She looks into her wife’s eyes. “Wh—what?”

“Whatever the first name, I’d like the middle name to be Amy. She meant the world to you and your brother and your parents. Maybe we can make her name not hurt so much again. It’s up to you, babe,” Emily finishes.

JJ just stares at her wife, tears in her eyes. She is unconsciously fingering the necklace she wears. Henry just stares at his mommy, confused by her stillness. He rolls over and pats her leg.

“Boo.” He kisses her arm, as if to make her better.

JJ breaks her eyes away from Emily and looks down at their son. He looks at her with such love and concern she can’t help but smile. She pulls him into her arms, rolling on her back so he can lie on her chest.

“Thank you, Henry. All better now.”

He gives her a big hug and a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Emily watches them, worried maybe she had made a bad decision regarding a potential daughter’s name. Finally JJ looks over at her.

“I think it’s perfect, baby. But you’re the one to tell your mother about breaking tradition.”

Emily smiles. “Just means you have to have a daughter, too.”

JJ chuckles. “I’ll do my best. What if it’s a boy?”

Emily shrugs. “I have no idea. Maybe Morgan Spencer Aaron David Prentiss?”

JJ bursts out laughing. “I know you’re trying not to make one of them feel left out but it would cause issues with name order.”

“Hmm…good point. We’ll go alphabetical: Aaron David Morgan Spencer Prentiss.”

“Uhhh, how about we keep working on that one,” JJ says with a wink.

Emily laughs. “Yeah, uh, okay.” She looks at Henry. “You have any good names for us, Champ?”

He holds up his hand. “Mama!”

Emily chuckles. “Sorry, that one’s taken.”

“Dada!”

Emily nods. “That one, too. You need to get more original, Champ.” She takes his waving hand and kisses it. “Let us know if you come up with something better.”

JJ smiles, watching Emily have a “conversation” with their son. She reaches out a hand and takes Emily’s.

“You have always been so good with him. You’re a natural mother.”

Emily smiles. “Really?” JJ nods. “Thanks. I was always scared I’d be terrible. But I think he made it easy for me. He’s a really good kid, Jen.”

JJ stares at her. “What was…was it like for you with Declan?”

Emily blows out a breath as she thinks. “It was…surprisingly easy. He was older, of course but he was the only bright spot in my world at that time.” She pauses a minute. “He saved my life, Jen. Until then I didn’t care if I lived or died. But suddenly I knew I had to live to save that little boy’s life. I didn’t really give a damn about bringing down Ian and his network anymore. By that time I was so enmeshed in being Lauren Reynolds that I figured I was just as much a demon as Doyle was. Then I found out Declan was his son and knew I had to live if only to make sure Declan didn’t get sucked into that world.”

JJ strokes her hand down Emily’s arm. “Then I am even happier to have Declan in our life. He helped make you the woman that I love. And he helped make sure you lived to become the woman that I love.”

Emily smiles. “Thank you, Jen. Now, who here is hungry?”

“MMM! Cookie!” Henry chimes.

JJ giggles. “Um, how about dinner first, Little Man?”

“No! Cookie!”

Emily stands. “I agree, Champ. Life is uncertain. Eat dessert first.” She picks him up to let JJ stand.

JJ stares at the two most important people in her life. Both have mischievous smirks on their faces. “Dinner first, dessert second. Or no one gets a cookie…or anything else, later,” she says, an eyebrow raised to stress what treat Emily could lose.

Emily looks at Henry. “Sorry, buddy, Mommy wins. Dinner first. I want a treat later.”

“Cookie!”

Emily kisses his forehead. “Trust me…what I get is even better.”

JJ’s giggle follows Emily and Henry out of the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning mail call sees Emily receive a notice from a district attorney’s office. She opens it to read a summons to a disposition.

“Son of a bitch,” she mutters as she reads.

“ _Supervisory Special Agent Emily E. Prentiss must report to our office at 9 a.m. on Wednesday March 31, 2010 to be deposed in the case of Alice Victoria “Vicky” Waddell and in the case of Crime Scene Technical Advisor Peter Gordon Scott._

_For both you will be required to explain your profile that led to Waddell being a suspect in multiple murders as well as clearing her of the murder Scott has been charged with. Make sure to bring any pertinent case work and notes to the deposition._

_If you have any questions, contact Assistant District Attorney Olivia Cousteau. Should you not show, a bench warrant will be issued in your name_.”

Emily makes note of the contact information in her phone datebook then heads up to Hotch’s office. She taps on his door.

“Got a second, Hotch?”

He gestures to the chairs in front of his desk. She sits down and hands him the order of appearance.

“Looks like the cases of Waddell and Scott are moving forward. My guess is the only reason they have to deal with her is because of the one murder initially attributed to her. His lawyers are probably trying to once again blame a dead woman for that one.”

Hotch nods. “Most likely. Didn’t Morgan offer an opinion on this case?”

Emily shrugs. “Unofficially. Just helped me hammer out what was bothering me about my profile of the unsub. He’s the one that tossed out the unsub was a woman. I noted it in my official statement to Detective Taylor. He may get a notice or they may just focus on me.”

Hotch nods. “Okay. Let Morgan know just in case. Get your flight booked for Tuesday night.”

Emily stand, taking back the summons. “Yes, sir.”

Emily heads back into the bullpen, glad to see Morgan just hanging up his phone. She walks over to him and hands him the summons.

“Hotch wanted me to give you a heads up about this in case you get one, too.”

He reads it over and nods. “Okay. Doubt they need much from me. You did all the work.”

“True, but I did note I spoke with you about the case and that you put forward ‘pertinent information’ in the development of the profile.”

He laughs. “You mean I saw what you missed.”

Emily laughs. “Yes. But my way sounds like I didn’t miss anything.”

Morgan nods with a smile. “Yeah, I see how it is. I’ll keep that day free just in case I get summoned. Hopefully it will be you all by yourself lonesome. I hate those types of depositions. They are going to want to be even more in depth since one suspect died.”

“Yeah, I know. I figure I’ll be there all day if not two. And I’m sure I’ll be going back when the defense sees what I’ve told the prosecution. They’ll want a crack at me, too.”

He grins. “You always have all the fun.”

She laughs wryly. “Yeah, just what I was thinking.”

She heads back to her desk to get her flight and hotel booked. When she has the itinerary she shoots it over to JJ with an explanation of why she’s going. She gets an email back a couple minutes later.

“ _Gee…lucky you. :o)”_

Emily just smiles and shakes her head. No one ever gets any sympathy for this frustrating part of the job.

* * *

 

Tuesday morning Hotch and JJ are waiting for the elevator after a meeting with two other departments. A man walks up to them.

“Chief Hotchner?”

Hotch turns. “Yes?”

The man extends his hand. “Agent Michael Turner, White Collar.”

Hotch shakes his hand. “Good to meet you, Agent.”

“Sir, I understand you will have a position opening soon in your unit. I’d like to sit down and discuss it with you at your convenience. I am sure you’ll agree I’ll make a—”

“Uh, Agent Turner,” Hotch interrupts. “I don’t have a position opening. And if I did, you would be required to go through official channels and not try to backdoor anyone. One thing you should know about me is I don’t appreciate someone who tries to duck the rules.”

The man doesn’t know when to quit. “Oh, right. I understand, sir. But I am sure I heard that you could only promote from within before opening the position up to the whole agency. And let’s face the facts, sir, there’s no way a media liaison or a technical analyst has the brains to make it as a profiler.”

Hotch steps in front of JJ before the woman can respond verbally…or punch him. “Turner, you’ve just guaranteed you will never work on my BAU team.”

Hotch hits the elevator button. Turner is lucky the one they had missed is still waiting. Hotch lets JJ precede him into the car. As the doors close she is glaring at Turner. Hotch sighs.

“JJ, he was way out of line. He—”

“Stop, Hotch. Just…forget it. We’ll know on Friday if he’s right or wrong.”

Hotch turns and stares at her. “He’s wrong, JJ. The only way you didn’t pass that test is if you forgot to take it.” He smiles. “And if that’s the case we need to discuss your memory.”

JJ gives him a small smile. He can tell she’s still worried. When they get to their floor, he watches as she walks to her office and shuts the door. He detours past Emily’s desk.

“Idiot just insulted your wife.”

Emily raises an eyebrow. “Want me to pummel him or help her? I’m up for either.”

He grins. “I took care of him. She’s all yours.”

Emily stands. “Thanks, Hotch.”

Emily heads to her wife’s office. She taps on the door, then enters. She sees the fury and the fear in JJ’s eyes. She steps in and closes the door.

“Let it out, baby. Let it out.”

And she does, calling that agent a bunch of dirty names, including a few foreign ones she had learned from Emily. Finally she sighs…and lets Emily pull her into a hug.

“He’s an ass, Jen. And when you pass you can go dangle your new credentials in his face…and maybe accidently smack him in the face with them.”

JJ smiles. “That sounds so nice.”

Emily just grins. “You are a twisted little woman, Jen. A twisted little woman.”

* * *

 

Though it is not discussed, everyone knows this is the week they find out JJ’s future with the team. Friday is the big day and everyone had been hoping for a case to take their minds off the test results. On Thursday afternoon they get their wish. Hotch hurries into the bullpen.

“Team, conference room now!”

Reid is in JJ’s office turning in a couple of files when Hotch knocks on her open door. “Conference room. Now,” he states, his face a mask of stress.

JJ and Reid nod as he hurries past them, obviously to get Garcia. JJ looks at Reid.

“Not good. If it bypasses my desk and goes straight to Hotch it’s from the director.”

Reid nods. “I know. Not good is probably an understatement.”

Reid hurries back to his desk to get his notepad. JJ quickly gathers her things and heads to the conference room. Morgan, Rossi and Emily are already waiting. She looks at them.

“Anyone know anything?”

“Only that when Aaron looks that tense it can’t be good,” Rossi notes.

Just then Hotch enters from the hallway. He closes the door to the bullpen and sits down. He slowly looks around the table, tension radiating off of him.

“I know cases normally come through JJ and when they come from me you know they have to be a red alert from the director’s office.” He takes a deep breath and grins. “Which is what made this so easy and kind of fun, too. GARCIA!”

The door to the hallway is opened by Kevin Lynch as Garcia walks in carrying a cake and balloons. Everyone is confused…until they see what the cake says:

“CONGRATULATIONS PROFILER JAREAU!” with airbrushed images of the FBI and BAU logos in the center.

JJ’s mouth drops open as everyone else cheers. Garcia sets the cake down and pulls her best friend up into a hug.

“CONGRATS, JAYJE! YOU ROCK!”

Everyone else gets up to hug the new profiler. Emily waits until last so she doesn’t have to let go. She stands behind her wife, her arms wrapped around her waist. JJ has her hands on Emily’s as she looks at each person in the room.

“I…I don’t know how to thank you. All of you. You’ve helped me study, helped me in the field, challenged me. Everything you did helped me so much. I don’t know what I would have done if I’d have had to leave this unit.” She glances up at Emily. “I might have just retired to become a kept woman.”

The gathered team laughs. “Well, glad that’s not the case. Jen alone with my credit cards and I’d be broke in a year,” Emily teases.

JJ kisses her wife’s chin…but never denies that statement. Garcia hands JJ a knife and the newest profiler happily cuts her cake for everyone to enjoy. Once everyone has a piece she looks at Hotch.

“What you did was pretty damn cruel. How the hell did you get my results a day early?”

He gives a conceited grin. “Like I don’t have connections with the proctors.”

She laughs. “Ah, right. Um, Hotch…how soon can I smack that ass Turner in the face with my creds?”

Hotch laughs. “April 1.”

JJ raises her eyebrows. “Seriously? I get my new credentials on April Fool’s Day?”

“Well, most people think we’re nuts for doing what we do so it sounds strangely appropriate,” Reid points out.

Everyone laughs, knowing he’s correct. They spend the rest of the workday in the conference room enjoying cake and exchanging stories of crazy times they’ve had on cases, both before and after joining the BAU.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday afternoon Morgan and Emily sit across from each other in Dr. Westfallen’s office. The doctor watches them; neither wants to be the one that speaks first. She finally decides to break the ice.

“So, Derek, why do you think Emily is a whore?”

Morgan jumps. “What? I don’t! I never said that!”

Emily snorts. “The hell you didn’t! You asked me how long it took to bed a suspect. If that’s not calling me a whore I—”

“Fuck, Emily!” Morgan runs a hand over her his smooth head. He takes a calming breath. “Yeah, okay, I get that you were deep undercover but did you have to sleep with him or did you…did you just want to?”

Emily sighs. “Morgan…Derek, I took the job knowing sex could be an eventual aspect of getting through Doyle to Valhalla. And looking back, I know if I hadn’t slept with him we never would have known he really was Valhalla. But I never, ever  _wanted_  to sleep with him. Even when…when Lauren was falling in love with him Emily was still in there screaming ‘Hey! You’re a lesbian!’ But I did what I had to do to stop him.” She takes a deep breath. “And in the same situation I’d do it again to stop him. And to save Declan from that life.”

Morgan shakes his head. “And you don’t see anything  _wrong_ with that?”

Emily laughs humorlessly. “I see a hell of a lot wrong with it.”

He stares at her a minute. “And did you? Sleep with him again? Is that why you say you weren’t raped by that bastard?”

“No,” Emily whispers. “It wasn’t the same situation. Derek, look at me: do I look like the same person who lived as Lauren Reynolds?”

Morgan sits back in his seat. He and Emily had talked a lot about her childhood and her rebellious stage that had lasted for years, even after she joined the Bureau. And he thinks about the person he first met and the woman that had fallen in love with JJ, who refused to act on that love knowing JJ was with Will and pregnant with his child. He suddenly grins.

“Lauren would have beaten Will back to New Orleans to get to JJ.”

Emily smiles slightly. “Damn right she would have. Derek, I didn’t really want to do it then. It was just…a means to an end. And now…now even after JJ told me to I told Ian he could only have me if he raped me. I’m not her anymore. And when I tried to be her I failed miserably. The only thing I was able to do was pretend to be her long enough to get his phone. But as soon as I nearly threw up on him he realized I wasn’t her.”

“That’s when he beat you.”

Emily nods. “One of the times.”

He winces at the thought. “I’m sorry, Emily.”

Emily just nods. Westfallen stares at him a minute, then leans forward.

“Derek, tell her why you were really upset about her time as Lauren.”

Morgan looks at her in confusion. “I…I don’t understand.”

Westfallen leans forward, her elbows on her knees. “I think you do.”

Morgan stares at the woman. How the hell had she known? Could she read minds or what? He looks at Emily, who seems equally confused. He closes his eyes. Was there something he was missing in himself? Why had…oh, shit…that’s why. He opens his eyes and stares at Emily.

“You used your sexuality to draw him in, use him, and take him down. I think…that hit a bit close to home.”

Emily is stunned. “You mean…Buford? Derek, it’s in no way the same thing! Ian was an adult who made a choice. You were a child who was taken advantage of by an adult he trusted; who should have been a protector.”

“But in some ways, you took advantage of Ian. And no, it’s not exactly the same but I guess…it brought those feelings back in me. And instead of getting help for it I took it out on you.”

Emily stares at him and sits forward. “Shit, Derek, have you  _never_   talked to a professional about what happened to you?” His non-answer is answer enough. “Damn it, Derek. You told me you dealt with it and I wrongly assumed you meant you got help. I should have pushed you on it. I’m sorry I let you down.”

He shakes his head. “No. Let’s just…can we stop with the apologies? You and I have some fucked up shit in our past. If…If I promise to get help to deal with those feelings can we just…move forward as best friends again. My life has felt so empty, so disjointed with this crap between us. I hate it, Em. I want my best friend back.”

Emily smiles. “I want mine, too.” She glances at Westfallen. “What do you think? We hopeless or what?”

She smiles. “I think you can only hurt someone so badly if you truly love them. Derek, what obviously happened to you as a child is still haunting you today. Maybe not every day but I’m sure it pops up more than you like. I have a colleague that specializes in victims of child sexual abuse. Many of her clients are adults who are finally dealing with it. Humor me and take her number, okay?”

Morgan glances at Emily, who gives him a slight nod. He looks back at Westfallen. “Yeah, okay. Maybe…maybe it’s time to get him out of my system once and for all.”

She moves to her desk to write down the number. Emily sits forward and takes Morgan’s hand.

“Anything you need when dealing with that, I’ll be there for you. Anytime of the day or night.” She grins. “I’ll even bring the anchovy pizza.”

Morgan laughs. “You are a sick and twisted woman, Emily Prentiss. And I’m damn glad you’re okay. I’d have…have lost it if we hadn’t gotten you back.”

“Thanks, Derek. Maybe after we leave here we can go grab a couple of beers. Well, you can have a beer. I’ll have a Sprite.”

He nods. “You’re treat?”

She chuckles. “Definitely.”

* * *

 

After leaving the doctor’s office Emily had texted JJ to let her know she and Morgan were going out to dinner and a few drinks. At 11:45 JJ hears a car door slam. She stands up from watching an old “Law & Order” rerun to meet them at the door. Good thing.

“JAAAAAAAYJE!” Morgan hollers.

“Oh. My. God.” JJ says.

A very drunk Derek Morgan is practically being carried by Emily. JJ steps outside and meets them at the top step. She gets his other arm over her shoulder.

“Phew! Geez, Morgan, you smell like a brewery!” she laments.

“Let’s just get him to bed, Jen,” Emily insists.

“Youse guys is so goodst to me,” Morgan slurs. “Sho flucking pwetty and niesh!”

“Yeah, we’re real catches, buddy,” Emily agrees.

“Jayje, did you knows Emily’s gots the hots for youse?”

JJ chuckles. “I sort of suspected.”

“Oh, yeah. She tolds me that rights after we arre—arre—busted them bashtards hunting peoples in the woodses.”

JJ suddenly stops. “Really? That long ago?”

Emily blushes. “Morgan, please…shut up!”

He starts to laugh. “Ahhhh, shnap! Jay didn’t knew thats. Score for Derek!”

The Prentiss women continue to escort their friend upstairs to the guest bedroom. The entire time he tells JJ all about private conversations he’d had with Emily about the brunette’s crush on the blonde.

Emily is going to kill him when he is sober enough to remember it.

They finally get him dumped into the bed. They pull off his shoes and tuck him in. JJ puts a glass of water and a couple of Aleve on the side table and turns out the light. In the hallway she looks at Emily.

“You had a crush on me that long ago?”

Emily leans against the wall and stares into her wife’s amused eyes. She reaches out and takes JJ’s hand.

“Jennifer, when I saw you my first day in the BAU I thought you were quite possibly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. By the end of my second case with the team I had a massive crush on you.”

JJ steps closer, wrapping her arms around Emily’s waist. “Then why the hell did it take you so long to say something?”

Emily smiles. “Two reasons. First of all, you always seemed to be dating someone, usually a man, so that didn’t exactly scream ‘Hey, Emily, ask me out!’ And secondly, I was so scared I would screw things up with you and since you were on the team first I knew I’d be the one tossed out of the BAU. I had to make sure I was ready mentally for a real relationship, not just a friends with benefits set up.” Emily chuckles. “That’s why I started dating Carla. I wanted to see if I was grown up enough for a real relationship.”

JJ grins. “You broke up with her,” she points out.

Emily strokes a hand down JJ’s face. “Because I knew I _was_ grown up enough for a real relationship but that the one I wanted to be with was pregnant with her boyfriend’s child. It wasn’t fair to Carla to lead her on. And she had seen I wasn’t completely invested in us. She had no idea it was because I was already in love with someone.” She kisses JJ gently. “The first night we made love, you fell asleep and I told you I loved you. I was scared if I said it while you were awake it would freak you out.”

JJ stares at her a moment, then starts to giggle. “I pretended to be asleep because I thought it would freak you out if you knew I’d heard you.”

Both women chuckle. Emily pulls her wife close. JJ rests her head on Emily’s shoulder.

“I love you, Mrs. Prentiss. So very, very much,” Emily tells her.

“Mmm…I love you, too.” She looks up into Emily’s eyes. “How about we head to the bedroom and I show you how much?”

“Um, I’m kinda needing a snack first.”

“Okay. Bring it up to the room and I’ll feed it to you,” JJ offers seductively.

Emily blushes. “Uh, you sure? I’m thinking sardines on crackers.”

JJ grimaces. “Oh, Em!” She kneels down and speaks to Emily’s stomach. “Rocky, can’t you make her crave chocolates or ice cream or something? Give your other mommy a break, please?”

Emily laughs and pulls JJ up. They head downstairs so Emily can get her latest craving under control. Later, after making her brush twice and gargle with Scope three times, JJ finally shows Emily just how much she is loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I made a mistake in "New Year, New Life". I had the women getting married in October 2009 then they rang in 2011 a couple months later. Oopsie! This thread gets the years back on track in 2010.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Emily has just finished making Henry’s breakfast when a rough looking Morgan walks into the kitchen. She chuckles and points him towards the coffee pot. He just grunts his appreciation as he pours himself a cup. He then walks over to the table where Henry squeals in delight at him.

“DADA!”

Morgan groans. Emily isn’t sure if it’s the hangover or the mistaken identity. She chuckles.

“Aren’t you going to correct him, Morgan?”

“Would take words. Words bad. Words are noise,” he states as he lays his head on the table.

Emily laughs as Henry just stares at “Uncle Morgan” in confusion. Emily puts his banana chunks down in front of him. “Eat up, honey. Uncle Morgan has a boo boo on his head.”

Henry reaches his hand towards Morgan. “Boo?”

Emily kicks her friend. “Thank my son for trying to fix you or I’ll bang pots together.”

Morgan chuckles and looks up at Henry. “Thanks, Henry. All better now.” He leans towards him and whispers. “But your Mama scares me.”

Henry just giggles. “Mama!”

Emily smiles. “You’ll never get him on your side. I’ve given him Stockholm and I’m sure as heck not sorry about it.” She ruffles Henry’s hair as he tries to eat his banana without getting most of it smeared on his hands and face. “Bacon and eggs, Morgan?”

Morgan nods. “Sure. Sounds good. Is JJ still in bed?” He gets up and starts to make himself some toast.

“Nope. She’s…she’s on her way to pick up Declan. Tom left for Germany last night so Dec is staying with us on the weekends when he wants or doesn’t have activities.”

“Boarding school?”

“Yep. But it’s local so on the weekends he can go home. He doesn’t have lacrosse this weekend so we thought it might be good for him to meet Henry and spend time with us.”

“He’s okay with everything?”

Emily shrugs. “Seems to be. He called Jen last night and asked if she could pick him up so they could talk. We’ll see what that means.”

She slides a plate of eggs over easy and warmed up bacon in front of him as he sits down with his toast. She sits across from him with a cup of decaf coffee. Morgan dips his toast in his egg yolk and takes a bite. He looks up at Emily and smiles.

“Glad we got our shit worked out, Em.”

She smiles. “Me, too. But if you cuss in front of Henry again you’ll need a different kind of doctor.”

Morgan laughs. “Oh. Right. Sorry about that.”

The two talk over mundane things and play a bit with Henry. Yep, the ghost of Doyle was finally a distant memory for them.

* * *

 

JJ is leaning against her Camry when Declan comes out of his dorm. He walks up and smiles at her.

“Hi, Jennifer. I forgot to tell you that you have to come in and sign me out.”

“Ah, right. Should have thought of that.”

She follows him back inside, glancing around at the nice reception area. “Wow! This is definitely nicer than my dorm at Pitt.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Think…office building with beds,” she jokes.

He introduces JJ to the house mother, who checks her list of approved guardians for Declan. JJ has a moment of panic. What if Tom hadn’t added her yet?

“Ah, yes, Agent Jennifer Jareau.” The woman looks up at JJ. “I’m assuming ‘Prentiss’ is your married name?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“We’ll need to get that amended.” She hands JJ a form. “Fill this out and Declan can bring it back with him.”

“Sure.” JJ knows that she had not met Tom until after she was a Prentiss. She tilts her head questioningly at the house mother. “Uh, out of curiosity, how long I have I been listed as an approved guardian?”

The woman looks down the paperwork. “Three years now.”

“I see. Okay. Well, we’ll see you Sunday.”

The woman nods. JJ grabs Declan’s backpack as he picks up his duffle bag. “Wow, Dec, this thing is heavy. What are you studying?”

“Algebra II, Chemistry, Spanish, English, World History, and Mythology.”

JJ stops and stares at him. She chuckles. “Great…another nerd in my life.”

He grins and follows her out to the car. Once they are settled, JJ turns and looks at him.

“So, you wanted me to pick you up so we could talk?”

He nods. “Yeah. I want to make sure you’re not mad at me or something,” he says, looking at the floorboard.

Her shoulders slump. This was not what she was expecting and it breaks her heart. She reaches over and lifts his head, turning it so she can look into his blue eyes. “Declan, you have done nothing to warrant me being mad at you. The sins of Ian Doyle are his alone, not yours. I was actually kind of worried you’d be mad at me.”

Declan shrugs. “You saved Emily and her baby. Anyone who could do that to her or a baby is just bad. Dad and I talked a lot about that. He wanted to make sure I understood I can make my own path in life. And I know if I want to be like my father then I will be like Tom Colter.”

JJ smiles. “You are one smart kid, Declan. Tell you what, if you ever want to ask me more about what happened you have a free pass to ask.”

He nods. “Cool.”

JJ starts the car and heads towards home. “So, I know you like football.”

“Yeah! Love to play and watch.”

“Ever been to a Redskins game?”

“Once. Dad got us tickets from some guy he works with. The players looked like ants we were so high up but it was still awesome!”

JJ chuckles. “Good. My mother-in-law gave me season tickets on the 50 yard line about 25 rows from the field. Think you might want to catch a couple games next year?”

“AWESOME!” He says excitedly. “So you really like football?”

“Love it! Wish I could have played it but I ended up on the soccer field instead.”

“Cool. What position?”

The two talk sports the entire way home. As they walk in the house, they are still discussing the benefits of a nickel defense. Emily hears them and groans.

“Oh, God…I’m in hell…”

Morgan just laughs. He turns and can’t help but stare at Declan. Had he not known the truth it would have been easy to believe the boy was JJ’s son. He shakes his head. “Wow.” He stands and extends his hand. “Hi, I’m Derek Morgan.”

Declan shakes it. “Declan Colter. You work with Emily and Jennifer?”

“Yep. Heard you talking football. You’re not going to steal my ticket are you?”

Declan blushes. “Um…maybe…if it’s one of Jennifer’s.”

JJ wraps her arm around Declan’s shoulder. “Sorry, Morgan. I’ll try to make sure you both get a chance to go.”

Emily washes off Henry’s face and hands and lifts him up. She walks over to Declan. “Dec, this is Henry.”

Declan looks at the smiling boy and grins. He looks at JJ and back to Emily. “You know, if the four of us go out somewhere everyone will think you’re the adopted one, Emily.”

Emily laughs. “Thanks, Dec. Appreciate that one.”

“So what are the big plans for the weekend?”

Declan sighs. “I have a huge report due on the Mayan deities so I’ll have do work on that some.”

The three agents exchange a look. He sees it and frowns.

“Uh, is that okay?”

Emily chuckles first. “Uh, yeah. I had to give them team a crash course in Mayan deities on our last case. If you need a hand, I’ll be happy to help.”

He smiles again. “Cool.”

“So, why don’t you work on that for a while? I’ll run Morgan home and maybe tonight we can watch a movie or something. Sound good?”

“Sure. Where should I put my stuff?”

“Come on, Dec, Henry and I will show you.” JJ takes Henry from Emily and heads upstairs.

Emily looks at Morgan. “You okay to ride? Don’t want you puking in my car.”

He smiles. “Smartass. Let’s go.” He grins smugly. “Got me a honey tonight.”

She rolls her eyes. “Ugh. You are such a dog sometimes.”

He grins as she pushes him out the door playfully. From the top of the stairs, JJ smiles. It was good to see the two agents once again playing and teasing like they used to do. Life was looking pretty dang good.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning Emily and JJ happily return to the office. They’d had a great weekend with Declan. Emily had helped him with his paper, even loaning him one of her books on mythology so he can scan in pictures to the final report if he wants to. Sunday afternoon they had Skyped with Tom, who said the doctors were positive they could help him. Declan was visibly relieved.

As they prepare to get out of the Lexus, Emily grabs JJ’s hand. “Thank you for a wonderful weekend, Jennifer. I love you.”

JJ leans across the armrest and kisses her wife. “I love you, too. And it really was a great weekend. I’m glad.”

As they exit the elevator on their floor they run into Chief Straus. “Good morning, ladies. Agent Jareau I need to see you as soon as you get settled.”

JJ nods. “Yes, ma’am. Give me five minutes.”

Straus nods and heads towards her office. JJ and Emily just shrug at each other and split up to go to their desks. When JJ walks into her office she sees the piles of folders and frowns. Without her to filter the cases who would do that? And is it even right that she keeps an office if she’s a profiler like the others? Or is she going to be expected to do double duty: profiler and case assigner? Hotch sure as heck didn’t need the extra work. Forgoing coffee, JJ heads straight for Straus’ office.

“Ma’am?”

“Come in. Close the door please.”

JJ does as she’s told and takes a seat in front of the chief’s desk. For some reason she always feels like a kid called to the principles office in here. Straus sits back in her seat.

“I want to congratulate you on your certification. I knew you could do it and am proud of you.”

JJ is surprised. “Oh. Thank you, Chief.”

“As you know, Agent Hotchner is now free to promote you as your liaison position phases out.”

JJ nods, not liking where this conversation appears to be going.

“However, before you accept that promotion, I’ve been asked to speak with you regarding two other options available to you.” She lifts a folder. “The first is the Pentagon position. The DoD has authorized an additional pay grade for you, as well as a personal assistant and funds for a technical analyst though not one of Penelope Garcia’s pay grade so don’t think you can steal her.” She hands that folder to JJ and lifts the other one. “The second is a position with Interpol. You would—”

She shoots to the edge of her seat. “NO. FUCKING. WAY!” She pauses. “Ma’am.”

Straus can’t help but chuckle. “Yes, I thought they were rather foolish to try. Truth is, they had hoped you would be swayed by their offer and convince Agent Prentiss to take the position they are offering her.”

JJ’s eyes narrow. “What position?”

Straus raises an eyebrow. “They want her to replace Easter. By now Agent Hotchner is talking to—where are you going?”

But JJ is already out the door.

* * *

 

Emily had just grabbed her coffee mug when Hotch calls her up to his office. Since she was going for decaf, it could wait. She grabs a pen and pad, assuming he wants to discuss a case with her.

Boy is she in for a shock.

“Close the door, please,” Hotch asks her as he gestures to the seat in front of his desk.

Emily does so and studies her boss. Normally even his micro-expressions are controlled but obviously something has him so angry he can’t control them this morning.

“What’s going on? Is Jen getting transferred anyway?”

“No. Though, Straus has to present 2 opportunities to her. The first is the Pentagon position, which has been sweetened.”

“Won’t matter,” Emily says angrily.

Hotch smiles. “I know and you know. But let them dream a little longer.”

Emily manages a smile. “Okay. For now.”

“I have also been asked to let you know of a position available to you.” He frowns. “How’s your blood pressure today?”

Emily raises her eyebrow. “Steadily rising. What’s going on, Chief?”

Hotch sighs, clearly not liking what he’s about to say. “We’ve been contacted by Interpol. They would like you to take Easter’s position.”

Emily leaps up. “WHAT?! You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

“Emily, sit down. Please.”

Before she can, JJ throws open Hotch’s door. “EMILY! Do you know?”

“Yes! They are fucking assholes!”

Hotch chuckles. “I guess you turned down Interpol, too?”

Emily spins back towards Hotch. “What do you mean ‘too’?” She spins back to her wife. “Jen?”

“Bastards made me an offer in hopes it would convince you to take their offer. Hotch, who the hell is pushing this?”

He sighs. “It’s over the directors head, even. It’s a political move. Don’t worry, I’ve already drafted my response that you refused. Just had to do this as a formality. I also wanted to make sure you knew that someone somewhere is playing politics with your life, Emily. You might want to…investigate who and let them know you’re off limits.”

“You’re damn right I do.” She turns to JJ. “You know I will support whatever you want to do…unless it’s work for Interpol. Not doing what we do; not with our classifications. I know what they would expect of you and I don’t want you to have the nightmares I will have forever.”

JJ takes Emily’s hand. “Baby, I am where I want to be. I am profiler for the BAU. Well, in a few days. Right now I’m a media liaison, but, well, you know,” she finishes with a grin.

Emily smiles. “Yes, I know.” She turns back to Hotch. “Tell them where to stick it, Hotch. I’m not going back to them. Ever.”

Hotch smiles and nods. “Gladly. As to the media liaison position, I just got the confirmation that it will phase out officially at the end of June. As of midnight on July 1st you will officially be assigned to the unit as a profiler. That gives us some time to divvy up your jobs around the bullpen. Get with me later this week with your ideas of who should do what.”

JJ nods. “Yes, sir. Out of curiosity, can I keep the budget justification duties? I actually enjoy it.”

Emily chuckles. “And she calls me a nerd.”

Hotch grins. “Fine, you keep justification.” Pause. “Geek,” he adds with a sly chuckle.

JJ and Emily laugh as they head back out to the bullpen. JJ sighs.

“I, uh, better go back and see Straus. I sort of ran out in the middle of our talk.”

Emily chuckles. “Remind me to have Garcia pull that video for my records.”

JJ just shakes her head and moves on. As Emily gets to her desk, Reid and Morgan look at her.

“Everything okay? JJ looked pissed when she ran through.”

“She was but I’ll have to talk to you later. Too many ears around, you know?”

Reid and Morgan nod. Morgan smiles. “So how was the weekend with Declan?”

Emily smiles and sits back in her seat. “It was really, really good. He’s smart, well-adjusted, and I think Ian Doyle is such a distant memory to him that we’ve worked through all that crap already. At this point, I am done with Doyle and Reynolds and all that shit.” Emily’s face looks more content than her friends have ever seen. “I’ve got a damn good life, a damn good family, and to hell with all that other crap.”

Reid smiles at her. “Good attitude. And if you ever have any doubts, you have my number.”

“Mine, too, Princess.”

Emily nods. “Good. Because I’ve got a few more months before I can drown my fears in bourbon.”

The three profilers laugh and get to work on the cases waiting for them.

* * *

 

Tuesday morning, Hotch brings a package to Reid.

“Reid, I hope you can help with this. Garcia may be able to help, too. Hikers found a camera case at a campground in Big Sur, California. Being curious, they developed the three film canisters. They show women being tortured and raped. We need to identify the women, where they were attacked, and who the hell did it. I’m hoping you two will see something in the pictures that can help.”

Reid takes the box. “Of course. I’ll be in her office.”

Hotch nods as the young agent walks off. He looks at Morgan and Emily. “If they get stumped feel free to help. What time do you leave, Prentiss?”

“Head to the airport at 4.”

He nods. “Okay. Good luck. Still don’t like that they aren’t talking to Morgan or anyone else involved with the Waddell case. Watch for traps.”

She nods. “I will.”

Reid walks into Garcia’s office. “Hotch call you?”

“Yes. How skeeved out will I be?”

“I don’t know yet.”

Together they open the package. Reid pulls out one photo envelope. Garcia pulls out another. She opens it, takes a deep breath, and slides the photos out.

“Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I hate this! I hate this! I hate this!” The whole time she verbally complains, she flips through the pictures, trying to ignore the women and concentrate on their surroundings. Finally she sets them down, the photo CD in her hand. “I’m going to…to…to pull images from the background and try to find…find a picture where I can see enough of the women’s faces to do recognition searches against missing person databases.” She looks at Reid. “I need you to answer this question to make me feel better, okay?”

Reid nods. “Sure.”

“There’s a good chance these are just staged right? And the women are fine just creepy kinky? Or maybe actresses?”

Reid bites his tongue. He had almost answered honestly. Instead he forces a smile to his face. “Sure. Of course.”

“Oooooh, you waited too long,” Garcia whines. “Sometimes I hate this job.”

She sits down and gets to work. Reid just pats her shoulder consolingly as he starts to review the third set of pictures.

By 12:30 they both need a break. One problem with their job is sometimes the unrelenting pain and anguish they deal with gets overwhelming. They had preliminarily identified 3 of the women in the photos and were still searching on 13 more. Reid takes Garcia’s hand.

“Come on. I’ll treat us to lunch. I could use a sundae.”

Garcia manages a small smile. “A sundae?”

Reid shrugs, a shy grin on his face. “Just makes me feel better.”

Garcia nods and stands. “Sounds good to me, too. Come on, Boy Wonder, let’s go get some well deserved ice cream calories.”

To anyone who doesn’t know them, the fact that they walk down the hall holding hands would mean they are probably sweethearts. To those that know them, know the job, they know that connection is a reminder to them of the good in the world; that humanity still exists in a world that contains evil minds like the one that took the photos they were studying. The clasped hands were a lifeline to keep them from falling into the dark void the job could drag them into.

At 2:45 JJ looks up as Garcia walks in and shuts the door to her office. The vibrant analyst grabs the electronic picture frame off JJ’s desk, the one with many pictures of a smiling, happy Henry. She goes to JJ’s couch, lies down and stares at the flashing pictures. JJ watches her a moment.

“Pen? You okay?” she asks cautiously.

“No,” Garcia answers sadly. “Just need to be reminded there is good in the world because right now my world is full of darkness and pain and death and…and…and just super, super yuckiness.”

JJ gets up and walks over to her. She sits on the table beside the couch. “The case you and Reid are working on?” Garcia nods. “I’m sorry, Pen. Any leads?”

“Some. We’ve identified 7 women now. We were able to see they were in a cabin. We can see a newspaper in one picture so we sent it to the lab to see if they can blow it up better than my computers can.”

JJ reaches out and takes her best friends hand. “Why don’t you come home with me tonight? Emily’s heading to Boston for a deposition on the Waddell case. It will just be us, Henry and a couple gallons of ice cream.”

Garcia smiles. “Can I play with Henry way past his bedtime?”

JJ chuckles. “Sure. But if he’s cranky for Francesca tomorrow I’m sending her after you.”

Garcia nods. “Deal.”

* * *

 

At 3:45 Emily steps into JJ’s office and closes the door. She stares at her watch.

“3. 2. 1. Darkness.

“What?” JJ asks in confusion.

Emily walks around the desk and pulls JJ up and into a deep, passionate kiss. As it ends JJ’s eyes are dark with desire.

“Whoa. Garcia looped my camera?”

“Better. Glitch until I tell her otherwise.”

JJ chuckles. “If you think you’re getting lucky in my office you’re delusional.”

“I know. Just wanted to say a proper goodbye to my wife.”

Emily starts to kiss her again. For 10 minutes they make out like teenagers. Finally Emily steps away.

“I’ll call you tonight to finish this.”

JJ nods. “Do.” Then she shakes her head. “No! Wait! I’ll call you. Pen’s coming over for a little ice cream and silliness.”

Emily winces. “Ah, yeah. The camera case she and Reid are working. I know he called Traina.”

“Good. He’ll need her tonight. I was going to ask him to come with us if she wasn’t in town.”

Emily smiles and strokes a hand through her wife’s hair. “Always taking care of us.”

“Always.” JJ agrees.

The two share one more, less erotic kiss and Emily heads out. JJ knows this is just a routine deposition but she worries about Emily’s nightmares, blood pressure and morning sickness.

“Get a grip, Jennifer,” she coaches herself. “It’s just one night.”

With a sigh, she heads back to her desk. She shoots an email to Garcia that Emily is gone, letting the analyst know it’s time to fix the “glitch” in her security camera.


	9. Chapter 9

At 8:30 Penelope walks out of Henry’s room. She grins at JJ. “He is one insistent little monster about that lullaby.” JJ chuckles. “I tried to sing him one that I grew up hearing. He humored me and then nearly ripped my lip off. If that CD of Emily’s ever gets scratched you are so in mega-trouble!”

JJ laughs. “That’s why we have the original audio file on all computers and we burned 5 extra CDs just to be safe.”

Garcia laughs. “Good idea. Now…you mentioned ice cream.”

JJ nods. “Yep. Come on.” They head down the stairs that lead to the kitchen. As JJ goes to get the ice cream, Garcia gets into the pantry to get a packet of chocolate chip cookies. She starts to laugh. “Whoa! Do you guys own a sardine company along with your winery and sheep farm?”

JJ rolls her eyes. “Rocky’s desire for anything and everything fishy is not abating just yet. Emily even thought about packing a couple tins in her go bag for her trip to Boston. Luckily I convinced her they have sardines in Boston. Could you imagine the stench if one of those cans got punctured on the plane?”

Garcia laughs. “She would be so banned from flying she wouldn’t even be allowed on our jet!”

“Exactly!”

They get the ice cream and cookies doled out then head to the living room. JJ sits on one end of the couch, her feet tucked up under her.

“So, trashy TV or talk?”

“Talk! I have some awesome gossip I have to share before I burst!” Garcia says excitedly.

“Really? Not something I’ll need plausible deniability on, is it?”

“Nope! Well, maybe. Probably not. I don’t know. Maybe I shouldn’t…oh, hell…rumor has it…”

Garcia launches into a story about someone JJ only marginally knows. But the analyst’s excitement draws the liaison in. They chat about people at work, they chat about outside interests, they chat about anything and everything except the horrors of the job. Finally the talk turns to something Garcia had wanted to know as a friend, but also as a friend had not wanted to push.

“So, Jayje…what’s Declan like?” she asks nervously.

JJ smiles the smile she uses when she talks or even thinks about Henry. Garcia knows that is a good sign.

“He’s a really good kid. He’s smart. God, like Emily and Spencer smart. Loves sports. Henry adores him already and Dec’s really good with him. You can tell he was raised by a good man. And if Morgan can’t make a Redskins game I have a better second option for the extra ticket.”

Garcia laughs. “I’m sure that sold you on him!”

JJ giggles. “Sure, that was it. I get tired of Emily just watching the cheerleaders.”

“She’s such a guy sometimes,” Garcia jokes.

JJ rolls her eyes. “And now raging hormones make her worse. Do you know it turned her on to see me wrestling in the sand and water with that Buffy chick? She said it was one of the hottest things she’d ever seen.”

Garcia rolls her eyes. “Are you sure that was the hormones?”

JJ considers a moment then grins. “Hmm…maybe not.”

The two talk until just after 10. Finally JJ stands. “Look, you can stay up as long as you want. I need to go make a call to her horniness and then head to bed.”

Garcia chuckles. “Have fun. I’m going to stay up a bit and get online while I can steal the Wi-Fi here at Chateau Prentiss.” JJ nods. “Oh, and Jayje, remember: phone sex is still completely legal.”

JJ blushes. “PEN!”

Garcia winks. “Enjoy!”

JJ just shakes her head and goes upstairs.

* * *

 

Emily hangs her suit up in the closet as she answers the phone. “Hey, honey.”

“Hi. Sorry it’s so late.”

“Don’t worry about it. I only just got here. There was some sort of incident on one runway that shut down another one, too. We circled for an extra hour and a half.”

“Yuck!”

“Yuck, nothing. I finally had to flash my creds and tell the attendant I was pregnant and going to have an accident if they didn’t let me pee.”

JJ laughs. “Oh, sweetheart, I am so sorry. You made it though, right?”

“Yes. But I may buy some adult diapers for the flight back just in case.”

JJ smiles and snuggles up with Emily’s pillow. She bites her lip a minute. “Did you get dinner?”

“Yeah. Grabbed a filet o’ fish from McDonalds on the way to the hotel. Wasn’t sardines but it satisfied Rocky for now.”

JJ giggles. “Good. Pen saw our pantry and is sure we own a sardine factory.” There is a pronounced silence on the other end. “Em…do we own a sardine factory?” JJ asks suspiciously.

“Well…just partial interest…in a small one,” Emily says nervously.

JJ shakes her head. “Oy…just when I think I’ve heard it all. Maybe I do need to go through the Prentiss box in the safe.” Emily just chuckles. JJ finally decides to take the plunge. “So…what are you wearing?”

There is another pause. “Excuse me?”

“I asked: What. Are. You. Wearing?” JJ says with exaggerated pronunciation.

Emily bites her lip. Is Jen really doing this? “Uh…at the moment…slacks and my blouse. I haven’t changed yet. What are you wearing?”

JJ looks down at her sweatpants and Yale tee. “I’m wearing that blue lace negligee you got me for Christmas.” There is an intake of breath on the other end of the line. “You know…the one that hides absolutely nothing.”

“Oh, shit, Jen,” Emily says breathlessly, her mind seeing the outfit, and her wife, perfectly. “Wh…wh…why are you wearing that?”

JJ smiles, liking the tone she hears. “It makes me think of you and the things you can do to me.”

“That…I…can…do…to…you…” Emily squeaks. “Uh…like what?”

“Mmm, well,” JJ says seductively, “like how when I wear this your nipples get oh so hard. That makes me so wet, Emily.” She draws the word “wet” out. Emily whimpers. “It makes me so fucking horny.”

“Jen…are you…are we…”

“Are you wearing your Bluetooth?”

Emily gulps. “Yes.”

“Good. You’ll need both hands. Get in bed, Emily. Now,” JJ commands.

Emily strips faster than she’s ever stripped in her life. She crawls under the cool sheets but her body is steaming hot.

“’Kay. In bed,” Emily says.

JJ smiles, her free hand sliding into her sweats. “Touch your breasts, Emily.” Emily complies, her moan letting JJ know she has. “Good girl. Are your nipples hard?”

“Y…yes,” Emily chokes out. “So hard.”

“Mmmm…I can just imagine me running my tongue all over them, making them wet, blowing on them…”

“Oh, fuck, Jen,” Emily gasps, her hips starting to thrust. “So hard for you, baby.”

“…sucking them deep into my mouth. Oh, they taste so fucking good. I bite one, just enough to make your hips jump.”

Emily pinches her nipple hard. “Oh, yes, baby.”

“I kiss my way down your stomach,” JJ is slowly rubbing her own clit, “one of my hands playing with my hard clit as I trace my tongue around your navel.”

“Please…can I…touch…”

“Not yet,” JJ answers, knowing what Emily wants. “I keep kissing lower, my one hand still playing with your breasts. Finally I settle between your legs. Oh, are you as wet as I think?”

“Fuck yes, so wet,” Emily answers.

“My tongue eases out and just glances over your hard, swollen clit.”

“Oh, yes…can I…please…”

“Yes, baby. Your finger is my tongue. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Jen. God, yes.”

“My tongue swirls around your clit, savoring your taste, your heat. I slide it lower, just teasing lightly over your wet folds. Oh, you taste so goooood, Emily. Are your hips thrusting, trying for more contact?”

“Yeessss, need…more…please, Jen…”

“I slide my tongue as deep into you as I can, thrusting over and over in time with your hips.” JJ’s own hand mirrors her description. Her hips pump against her hand.

“More, baby. Please…need more…fuck me, Jen. Please.”

“I slide my tongue out and back up to your clit. As I suck it into my mouth I plunge two fingers deep into you, feeling your muscles clamp around them, drawing them in deeper. I get a rhythm going, my sucking timed to meet the thrusts of your hips. I add a third finger, plunging deep, hard into you.”

“Oh, fuck…oh, fuck…so close…soooo…Jeeeen…please…”

“I finally add a fourth finger as I feel you clamp down on them. Come for me, baby. Come all over me.”

“YESSSS! JEEEEEEEN!”

Emily’s hips thrust so hard as she comes all over the bed. As aftershocks roll over her body, she hears JJ panting.

“Come for me, Jen. Please come for me.”

JJ moans as she drives herself over the edge. “OH, YES! EMILY!”

Both women sit there for a moment, their mind blown by something they had teased about but never actually done before. Finally Emily regains her voice.

“How the HELL have we never done that before?”

JJ giggles. “Uh…Pen suggested it tonight. Sounded like a good idea.”

“Remind me to buy her a car. Or a vineyard. Or something crazy fucking expensive.”

JJ giggles again. “Ditto. Are you…are you okay?”

“Well…not like having the real thing but, damn, Jen…I never thought I could come just from hearing you talk dirty to me. Fucking unbelievable. Did I mention buying Garcia a vineyard?”

JJ laughs and settles down in the bed. “I love you, Emily.”

“I love you, too, Jen. Thank you for this.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Em. I needed it, too. I miss you. I hate not falling asleep beside you. I hate…hate not being there if you need me. Promise me you will call if you have a nightmare?”

Emily chuckles. “If I dream at all it will be wet after this call.” JJ chuckles but Emily knows she needs the promise. “But on the off chance…I promise.”

“Guess you need to get to sleep.”

“Yeah. Need to get up early enough to go over all my notes on the case. I’ll text you when I can. Give Henry a hug and kiss for me.”

“I will. I love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you, too. Goodnight, baby.”

“Night, Em.”

JJ hangs up and sighs. She at least had Emily’s pillow to cuddle up to. Her poor, spent wife has nothing but a hotel pillow. JJ grins…well, that and a damn good memory.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily stares at the DA dumbfounded. “You’re serious? They’re trying to say that because I am a woman I was upset that a woman killed so many that I want to pin one death on a man? Really? If that was my goal, why not tell Detective Taylor a man killed them all?” To herself she thinks. “ _And if they find out I’m gay it will be even worse, I’m sure. I’ll be a lesbian, feminist avenger of some sort._ ”

The DA sighs. “Agent Prentiss, I assure you, that defense won’t fly. You’re profile is spot on for the Waddell cases. And you were spot on that the killer of the victim initially tied to Waddell had to have a law enforcement connection. They are grasping at straws. We’ve offered them a deal for Scott but they think if they discredit you they can beat the charge.”

Emily shrugs. “Let them try. My record shows I know how to profile. I’ve never been discredited yet.”

“Have you ever been wrong?”

She frowns. “Wrong? What do you mean?”

“I mean, have you ever written a profile that is wrong?”

Emily thinks a moment. “Well, there are times we start a profile with certain information but over time, as more leads develop, we refine the profile. But just out and out wrong? Not that I can remember.”

“Good. Then let’s get looking at what led you to separate this case from the others.”

Emily spends the entire morning with the DA and his assistant. They pick apart her findings. She is not offended. The better they know it the better they can present it to a jury. They are about to break at noon when a messenger arrives.”

“Agent Prentiss?”

“Yes?”

He hands her a summons. “The defense wants to depose you this afternoon.” He looks at the DA and hands him a summons. “Their request for all you have gathered this morning.”

The DA throws up his hands. “That’s crazy! We haven’t even finished with her, nor do we have it written up. What freakin’ judge signed off on this?”

“Judge Holder.”

The DA rolls his eyes. “I should have fucking figured. Call his clerk. I need to see him. Contact the defense. They will want to be there.” He looks at Emily. “I apologize, Agent Prentiss. This may drag into tomorrow. Will that be okay?”

Emily nods. “I’m here to help you convict a killer. What should I do about the summons?”

He sighs. “I hate to say this but show up. Hopefully I can get things settled by the time you get there but if not just…just go along with the deposition. I’ll call you myself this evening.”

She nods. “Okay.”

She heads out. She sends a text to JJ. “ _You won’t believe this shit. I’ll be here until tomorrow. Calling Hotch now. Love you_.” She hits send then hits Hotch’s speed dial.

“Hotchner.”

“Hotch, I kinda hit a snag up here,” Emily states. She then tells him what is going on. She hears him sigh and pictures him slumping back in his chair, pinching his nose. She can’t help but grin.

“Okay. So you will attend the deposition this afternoon?”

“Yes. DA wants to make sure they can’t say I was dodging them. I’ll finish with him tomorrow.”

“Right. Well, good luck. If you need anything, call us or the local field office.”

“I will. Heading to the hotel to grab a bite and rest a bit. Hotch…my freakin’ ankles are starting to swell.”

Hotch laughs. “Ah, yes, I remember that from Hailey and JJ. You might have to expand your shoe collection.”

Emily laughs. “Hmm…bonus for me! Make sure you tell that to Jen. She’s put me on shoe restriction.”

He chuckles. “Sorry, Prentiss, not getting in between the lion and the tiger on that one. Good luck.”

“Wimp.”

“Yep. Talk to you later.”

“See you, Hotch.”

Emily hangs up and sees she has a return text from JJ. “ _That sucks. Of course…we could have another ‘phone’ call tonight to pass the time. Love you, E!”_

Emily shivers at the thought. She smiles as she responds. “ _I love ‘phone’ calls. Love you, baby_.”

* * *

 

Emily is glad she had thought to put a copy of “Slaughterhouse-Five” in her briefcase. As she sits in the defense attorney’s office reading it she sees the secretary glance at her several times. Finally the woman speaks.

“I love ‘Breakfast of Champions.’ Especially the author’s conversations with his character Kilgore Trout.”

Emily smiles at her. “Really? That’s my best friend’s favorite, too.”

The woman gives Emily a killer smile. “Maybe we can have dinner tonight and discuss some of his other works, too. ‘Mother Night’ is another favorite.”

Emily’s grin falters. “Uh, yeah. Me, too. Morgan’s also a big fan of that one. Strange that you should mention those two books.”

The woman glances away but Emily sees the sudden pulse change. Something is going on. Emily stands and approaches the desk.

“What is going on here?”

The woman sighs. “I knew this wouldn’t work. My boss wanted me to try to seduce you. He gave me information he got from a friend who works at the FBI. He even made me study up on Vonnegut. If you hadn’t pulled out that book I have no idea how I could have brought it up in casual conversation.”

“What exactly would seducing me accomplish?” Emily asks, extremely annoyed.

“Honestly? The only thing I can think of is he’d use it to show you were untrustworthy.”

Emily nods. “I see. Well, you can tell your boss it wouldn’t have worked. I am happily married. I am fully and completely devoted to my wife. And being as I am carrying our child there is no way in hell I am going to fuck up the best thing I have ever had in my life. At this time, I’m leaving and I will be making the DA aware of this tactic. You can tell your boss my profile was accurate and that his client is guilty as hell. Good day.”

Emily storms out of the building. Her blood is boiling. She stops for a moment to catch her breath. She calls the DA’s assistant first and lets her know what has happened. She then calls Garcia.

“Pen, I need you to do a quick check for me. Someone at the FBI knows this prick, excuse my French, of a lawyer and fed him information on me. I want to know who and I want to deal with them myself. Understood?”

“Got it, Em. Will hit you back when I track down the rat.”

* * *

 

After two days of attorneys fighting each other, a plea deal is finally agreed to and Emily’s testimony is no longer needed. She is pretty sure it was the threat of sanctions for the underhanded tactics that got the defense to cave. Either way, she is happy to put that case behind her.

She flies out Friday morning and heads straight for Quantico when she lands. She heads to JJ’s office to greet her wife.

“Hey, baby.”

“Em! Hi, hon!”

They exchange a hug a kiss.

“I missed you so much,” JJ says. “You never called in the middle of the night. No nightmares? Really”

Emily smiles. “Not a one. Maybe I’m really past this, Jen. I mean, I’m sure when I get stressed it will be what my subconscious grabs but I don’t think it’s just going to haunt me for no reason.”

JJ nods. “I am so glad. Welcome home, sweetheart. In more ways than one.”

Emily nods. “Good to be home and complete for you.” She gives JJ one more kiss then heads to her desk. She drops her briefcase on it and turns on her computer. While that is booting she walks up to Morgan. “Buy you a coffee?”

He looks up at her and sees a strange look in her eye. He nods. “Definitely.”

He gets up and follows her to the break room. She tells him about the Vonnegut trap that had been set for her. And told him about the books they had openly discussed several times being the ones mentioned. He frowns.

“Could they have just been lucky?”

“Nope. Turns out the attorney is a college buddy of our own Agent Anderson.” They both turn and look at the agent who was trying desperately to make his way onto a BAU team. “I don’t think he realized what he was doing but maybe we need to have a bit of a discussion with him about giving out private info. Even seemingly innocent info.”

Morgan slowly nods. “Yeah, I think we should. How do you want to do it?”

“Call Garcia. Tell her to loop the file room camera. I’ll ask him for help. You know, weak, little pregnant woman needs a big, strong man to grab a box for her.”

Morgan laughs. “And if he falls for that we will know for sure he’s not BAU material.”

Emily chuckles as they split up. A few minutes later she ‘waddles’ into the file room, holding her back.

“Thanks so much, Anderson. My back is just killing me!”

He smiles. “No problem. I’m glad I could help. Now which case is it?”

“The Vonnegut case.”

“Vonnegut?” He frowns. “Like the author?”

Morgan shuts the door and locks it. “Yep, the author. See two of his biggest fans are pretty damn pissed that he was nearly used to derail a murder case.”

Anderson swallows nervously. “Ummm…what?”

“Your frat brother up in Boston…didn’t you think it strange he wanted information on me?” Emily says, stepping closer to him.

Anderson’s eyes are wide with fright. “What? But…he said he wanted to get you a present! He asked about your friends and who you talked to and if you were seeing anyone and—”

“So you just gave it all to him? We’re FBI agents, you idiot!” Morgan shouts. “We don’t give that kind of information to ANYONE! Not even frat brothers!”

“But—but—but—”

Morgan gets right up in his face. “Do you not remember nearly losing Emily a few weeks ago? Do you not remember every fucking department in this building searching for her? Why the hell would you give out any information on her or me or anyone knowing the risk to us? Are you that fucking stupid?”

Emily had watched Morgan’s anger grow to fury. Suddenly worried he could cross a line, she lays a hand on his arm. “Easy, Derek.” She can see he is ready to snap Anderson in two. Anderson sees it, too.

“I…I didn’t think…I swear.” He looks at Emily. “I was wrong. I am so sorry. I swear: it will never happen again. And I swear I will kick his ass when I see him. He abused our brotherhood. I’ll make sure the other PiKA’s know.”

Emily nods. “Good. Get out.” He doesn’t have to be asked twice. Emily locks the door again and turns to her best friend. “Derek?”

Morgan takes a deep breath and leans against the wall. “I was ready to tear him apart with my bare hands, Em. All I could think was…what if he’d somehow given info to Doyle. And then I wondered what if he knew about…about Buford. Who would he tell?”

She steps close and pulls him into a hug. “I know what you mean. Trust me: those thoughts crossed my mind, too. Derek, did you ever set up an appointment with Dr. Westfallen’s colleague? You saw how she helped us. Her friend can help you, too.”

Derek slowly nods. “I know. I’ll call her today. I guess…I guess I need to get this worked out.”

“Yeah. Trust me: you’ll feel better if you do. I never thought I’d believe that but I do. Two nights away from Jen and not a single nightmare. Trust me, the shrinks help sometimes.”

Morgan looks at her and smiles. “Okay, okay, you convinced me. I’ll call her now.”

“Good boy. Don’t forget to tell Garcia to unloop the camera in here when you’re done.”

“Hey, Em? Thanks.”

“No, thank  _you_. Couldn’t have scared that little shit without you.”

He chuckles. “Trust me, Emily: you could have.”

Emily laughs and heads back to her desk as Morgan gets out his phone and calls the doc.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily and JJ are heading out for the day when a voice calls out across the lobby.

“Emily!”

The women turn to see Vicky Cartwright hurrying towards them, smiling. As she gets closer they see the tears in her eyes.

“You know, a few years back I said if I ever met one of the agents that brought down that bastard Doyle I would shake their hand.” She sighs as she studies Emily. “Any chance I can upgrade that promise to a hug?”

Emily smiles and nods. “Of course.”

The two women embrace. JJ stands silently, giving the old friends a moment. Finally they pull apart. Vicky strokes a hand down Emily’s cheek.

“Glad you made it back to us, Em. I always said you were the toughest broad in our academy class.”

Emily smiles and takes her friends’ hand. “Jen and Hotch both told me you gave every free minute you had to study case files, notes, anything they collected. Thank you, Vick.”

“My pleasure, Em. Next time you’re in New York plan on a night out at the best restaurant in town.”

Emily chuckles. “My treat?”

“But of course,” Vicky answers, laughing. They hug once more. “Stay safe, Em. And good luck with the baby.”

“Thanks, Vicky. Give my love to Pete and the kids.”

“I will. See you all later.”

“Are you in town all weekend?” JJ asks. “We’d love to have you over for dinner.”

“Actually, I fly out first thing in the morning. But I seem to have a knack for this teaching thing so I’ll be back next month for another couple weeks. Can I get a rain check?”

JJ nods. “Of course. Give us a holler when you get into town.”

“Will do. See you all later. Emily…so glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks, Vick. Take care.”

Emily and JJ head on out to their car.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, not everyone is leaving on time this Friday evening. Reid and Garcia had now identified all but 2 of the women in the photos. The newspaper visible in one had been identified as the local Big Sur paper from a year ago. Reid scrubs a hand down his face.

“That case wasn’t out in the woods the whole time.”

Garcia sighs and sits back in her seat. “He’s hunting again, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Reid answers. He pulls out his phone and calls Hotch. No surprise, he’s still in his office. “Hotch, Garcia and I have some answers. You’re not going to like them.”

He quickly makes his way to Garcia’s office. “What do we have?”

“A serial kidnapper, rapist, murderer. The case has pictures from last year.”

“He date stamped the photos,” Garcia supplies.

“There is also a newspaper in one pic giving us a time frame for it. But since the case wasn’t out there all year he must be out hunting again,” Reid finishes.

Hotch sighs. “Shit. I’ll call the local police. If I can get an invite we leave as a team tomorrow. If I can’t, Reid I want you to go out there and explain everything to them. Take Garcia to handle all the tech evidence you’ve found.”

“Me, sir? Really?” she asks fearfully.

“Yes. Garcia, you know what we need to show the police. You have firsthand knowledge of what Reid is going to talk to them about. You’ll be able to cue up anything he needs at a moment's notice.” He stares into Garcia’s eyes. “I know you can do this, Penelope.”

She straightens a bit, thrilled by his praise. “Th—thank you, sir.”

He nods and heads out to make a call to California. Reid paces Garcia’s lair anxiously as the technical analyst nervously arranges and rearranges all the little baubles and whatnots on her desk. Just after 6 Hotch walks back in.

“Locals want to see what you all have before allowing us in. You’ll leave first thing in the morning.”

“Uh, on the jet?” Garcia asks.

Hotch smiles. “Afraid not. Reid, walk Garcia through the booking process.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Call me as soon as you have an invite or a dismissal. The clock is ticking for some woman somewhere,” he cautions them.

Reid nods. He turns to Garcia. “So, ready for this?”

“No,” she answers weakly.

He gives her a confident smile. “You’ll be fine, Garcia.”

She stares at him a moment. “When the hell did you grow up on us?”

Reid chuckles. “Uh, well, it’s been happening gradually for a while. But I guess when Emily went missing I realized that I owe this team my self-confidence. I have to believe in myself if anyone else is going to. And if a team member’s life or a victim’s life depends on me I better be believable.”

Garcia’s face slowly breaks into a grin. “You’re right. Our little Spencer is all grown up. Makes a mama-geek proud.”

He chuckles and sits down at her phone to book their flight and hotel room.

* * *

 

Emily pulls into a parking spot in front of Declan’s dorm. She starts to get out but JJ stops her.

“Em? When I picked him up last week they said I had been an approved contact for 3 years. How is that possible?”

Emily sits back. “If something happened to Tom, Louise and me I needed to know Declan would be with someone safe.”

“I wouldn’t have even known who this kid is,” JJ points out. “And you had no idea he knew who  _he_   was. Why would he have come with me?”

“The headmaster had a packet of information for you. Had you been called to pick him up as a last resort it would have explained everything.” She reaches across the armrest and takes JJ’s hand. “I’ve known from the first day I saw you I could trust you with everything, Jen. I knew I could trust you to protect him if I failed him.”

JJ stares into Emily’s eyes. “How did you know that?’

Emily smiles and quotes “their song”, “Maybe it’s intuition. But some things you just don’t question.”

JJ smiles. “Charmer.”

The two share a quick kiss then head inside to pick up Declan for the weekend. Since they were going to be planting gardens along the front walk they were glad to have his help.

“Hi, Emily! Hi, Jennifer!”

“Hey, Declan. Ready to go?” Emily pats him on the shoulder. “We’ve got some big time digging to do this weekend.”

“Digging?”

“Yep, planting gardens.”

“Ugh,” he says.

She smiles. “It will help build your muscles for lacrosse.”

He grins at her as she winks. He throws his backpack over his shoulder as JJ picks up his duffel bag.

“I can help some. But I have a couple big papers to work on. And I need to be back kind of early on Sunday for a math study group.”

“No problem,” JJ answers. “As long as you get all the gardens dug and planted you can get back here early.”

He laughs. “Gee. Thanks.”

Emily walks behind them as the two blondes head towards the Lexus. Emily was glad JJ had hitched a ride to work with Garcia. It gave her time to spend with her wife and watch JJ’s interaction with Declan. Though she prays Tom can beat the cancer he is waging war with she is sure that, should the worst happen, Declan has definitely found a new home.

They are nearly home when JJ’s cell rings. “Hey, Hotch. Miss us already?” she jokes. She listens a minute, her grin fading. “Oh, my God.” She listens some more. “Right. Have them send their itineraries to my email along with any pertinent case information. I’ll get it ready just in case.” Pause to listen. “Okay. Wish them luck for us. Night, Hotch.”

As she hangs up, Emily glances at her. “Case?”

“Maybe. The photos. Reid and Garcia are flying out tomorrow to talk to the locals. If they get through to them we’ll head out as soon as possible. If not we’ll just have to put it in the watch bin.”

“Damn.”

“What’s a watch bin?” Declan asks from the backseat.

JJ turns to him. “It’s kind of what it sounds like. We sometimes can see a pattern developing and if we can’t get the locals to ask for our help I have a file cabinet in my office where we put it in case more develops or the locals finally do let us in.”

“Can’t you just tell them you’re the FBI and they have to let you help?”

JJ chuckles. “Oh, if it were only so easy. Thing is, unless the case crosses state lines we don’t have jurisdiction. We are just a tool to help the locals not a tank rolling over them.”

“Oh.” He thinks a minute. “It would be easier to be a tank.”

“Yes, it definitely would,” JJ agrees, chuckling.

Emily had just listened, enjoying the smart questions Declan had asked and the easy way JJ had answered them. Her mind wanders to Declan, Henry and Rocky being older kids all asking all sorts of questions. She smiles. It would be loud and crazy. God, she couldn’t wait!


	12. Chapter 12

“Right here?” Declan asks.

“Yep, right there, Dec,” JJ confirms.

He sets the small shrub in the designated spot beside the sidewalk. Morgan had already tilled up both sides the sidewalk. JJ and Declan are placing the shrubs beside where they will eventually be planted. Derek leans on the tiller to catch his breath.

“I cannot believe you got all this stuff delivered. I didn’t know any nurseries delivered.”

Emily hands him a bottle of SmartWater. “Well, there was no way dirt, mulch, and fertilizer were going in my Lexus. And there were so many plants. It’s just about asking, Morgan.”

JJ laughs. “And offering a bribe. Emily lies when she says she doesn’t play the political game. I think I am starting to learn it pretty good, too. Turns out you just have to offer money to the workers and lo and behold: Delivery!”

Emily chuckles and looks at Morgan. “She’s a slow learner. I was about to offer $50 and she blurts out $100. I have to teach her the art of negotiation or risk going broke.”

Morgan and Declan laugh as JJ throws a clod of dirt at her wife. Emily grabs the post hole digger and starts to dig the home for the first shrub. Declan runs over to her.

“Hey! Let me do that. You shouldn’t be doing hard work, Emily.”

She smiles at him. “I can do this, Dec. Promise.”

“Nope. Morgan, JJ and I will dig the holes and place the plants. You can fill the holes in. You can’t get too worked up or it will be bad for Rocky.”

Emily smiles and runs a hand through his hair. “Okay. I’ll take it easy, Dec. Thank you.” She looks beyond him and sees JJ smiling proudly at the boy.

“MAMA!”

Emily turns and sees Henry has woken up and is trying to climb out of his playpen.

“Hold on a second, Champ. I’m coming.” She walks over and lifts him up. “Sure, sleep through the noise of the tiller but wake when we talk. Makes perfect sense,” she says as she kisses him. She turns and sees Declan looking at her with a strange look on his face. She frowns. “Declan? You okay?”

He slowly smiles. “You used to call me ‘Sport’ all the time.”

Emily smiles and nods. “Yes, I did.”

He nods. “Cool.”

He goes back to work digging his hole. Emily and JJ exchange a smile as Morgan goes to help him dig the hole to the right depth. By noon they have the shrubs along the sidewalk planted as well as two water oaks in the front yard. They were slowly making their house a home.

After lunch, they all head out back. Morgan had told Declan about playing football at Northwestern. They go out into the yard to pass a ball and run a few routes while JJ lets Henry play in his playground area. Emily, who was starting to tire easily, decides to lay down for a nap. Sergio is extremely happy about this and curls up with Emily on the bed.

All in all it is a great day for everyone at the Prentiss home.

* * *

 

But not everyone in the BAU family has a good day. Reid and Garcia had run into a brick wall of ignorance. Not only did they not get the team an invite, they weren’t even sure the police really believed a killer was at work. Their flight home had been very quiet as had their separation at the airport.

As Reid walks into his apartment he tosses his briefcase on the chair inside the door…and then realizes he’s not alone. His hand flies to his gun before he registers who is sitting on his couch…and what she is wearing.

“Hi,” he chokes out.

Cindy Traina smiles at her boyfriend. “Hi. Hope you don’t mind me coming over.”

He swallows. “No…not at all…”

She stands, giving him a full view of the emerald green negligee she wears. “Is it okay that I slipped into something more comfortable since I haven’t seen my boyfriend in over a week?”

He nods. “Ve—very okay.”

She smiles seductively. “Are you going to stand there all night or come let me chase your worries away.”

Reid doesn’t even try to answer this time. He moves to her, pulling her close and capturing her mouth in a deep kiss. She moans as she feels the evidence of his arousal pressing through his pants. When the kiss ends, she looks into his eyes.

“Time to get you comfortable, Spencer…and then I’m going to fuck your brains out.”

“Technically, you can’t make someone’s brains- -” She stops his lecture with another searing kiss. When it ends he grins. “Well, you can always try.”

She grins and steps away, their hands locked together as she pulls him back towards his bedroom.

Bad day? What bad day? Soon Reid can’t even remember his name as Traina makes him forget all about his trip to California.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday morning the team meets for their 9 a.m. meeting. It doesn’t go unnoticed that both Reid and Garcia are rather subdued. JJ puts her hand on her best friend’s shoulder, stopping her before they walk into the conference room.

“Didn’t go well?”

“Jayje, I even wore, like, human clothes to look uber-professional,” Garcia whines with frustration. “They acted like we were fools since we couldn’t tell them the exact fucking cabin where the pictures were taken. JJ, I had charts and graphs and satellite images and the records of all the dead girls and they acted like we were just…just…sickos looking to prove they had a killer in their midst.”

“I know, Pen. Trust me, I know.”

Garcia stares at her. “Yeah, I guess you do know. But, JJ, Reid was awesome! He didn’t ramble! Didn’t spew random stats. He was…was almost Hotch-like in his delivery.” She leans close and whispers. “Kinda sexy, too!”

JJ’s eyes widen. “Really? Spence was sexy?”

“Oh, totally! Got all up in this one’s guys face. And the jerk totally deserved it because he was acting like Reid was too young to know what he was talking about and Reid just verbally let the guy have it by profiling him right there on the spot. Oh, yes…sexier than even my god of chocolate thunder!”

“Whoa! Who would have known?”

“Yeah, really! This is all part of his new attitude since Emily got back. He’s turning into super-Fed!”

“Then the world is definitely tilting on its axis. Maybe everyone around us really is turning into pod people.”

The two giggle and finally enter the room to get the week started. As the meeting ends, Hotch asks JJ and Garcia to stick around for a minute. Once they are alone, he closes the door.

“Garcia, as you know in July JJ will be transitioning to full profiler. We’ll need to divvy up some of her duties and I’ve asked her input in what she thinks people can contribute. She and I both agree you can help us not only filtering cases as they come in but also actually choosing which cases we respond to.”

Garcia is shocked. “Wh—wh—what? How? Why? I don’t…I don’t…”

JJ takes her hand. “Easy, Garcia, you’re not starting today. How often do I come to you to get quick runs to help me narrow down my choices? Who helped me come up with a database that can help us filter cases easier? You can do this, Pen. I’ll help you. I promise.”

“But…but what if I choose the wrong case? What if someone somewhere else dies because—”

“Pen, unfortunately that’s still a question I don’t have an answer to. I just have to trust my gut most times. And trust Hotch, too.” She gives her a supportive smile. “He still looks at me sometimes like I’ve lost my mind. Sometimes he’s right, sometimes I am. It’s just…the job.”

Garcia is very uncomfortable. She looks at Hotch. “Can…can I think on this a bit?”

He nods. “Of course. But know I wouldn’t have agreed with JJ if I didn’t believe she was right. If there’s nothing else?” The women shake their heads and he leaves.

JJ looks at her best friend. “You can do this, Pen. You are so much more a part of our cases than you know or that we give you credit for. You saved our asses more times than any of us can count. You can do it.”

Garcia finally smiles. “Well…if you have that much faith in me…who am I to argue?”

JJ nods. “Exactly.”

* * *

 

Tuesday Emily and JJ leave work just a little early. They have a lacrosse game to get to. Declan is a starting defender for his team. Francesca meets them at the school with Henry.

“MAMA! MOMMY!”

JJ smiles and takes the boy. “Hey, Little Man. Ready to cheer on Declan?”

“NO!” he says happily.

JJ laughs. “Are you ever going to learn the word yes?”

“NO!” he says, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She shakes her head. “Yep, your grandmother has to be happy that you’re as much an imp as I was.”

They settle down to watch the game. Declan plays great! Unfortunately, his team doesn’t win but Emily, JJ, Francesca and Henry still had a great time. When it ends he runs over to them, his face disappointed.

“Hi. Sorry we didn’t win.”

Emily pats him on the shoulder. “Dec, you played great! Just a couple of bad luck bounces made the difference. You’ll get them next time.”

“Maybe.”

“DEEK!”

Declan looks at Henry in surprise. The little boy is stretching his arms towards the teen. “DEEK!”

Declan’s face lights up. “Hey! Henry, are you saying my name?”

“DEEK!”

JJ grins. “Yes, I believe he is.”

“Cool!” Declan says proudly. Henry reaches for him. “Uh, sorry, Henry, I’m kind of dirty and sweaty. Probably not a good day for a hug.”

Emily ruffles his sweaty hair. “Good call.”

“Declan! Come on, son!”

Declan looks over his shoulder and nods. “That’s the coach. We have to meet after games to discuss stuff. I’m really happy you all came. Can you come on Friday, too?”

“We’ll try, Dec. Promise.”

“And if they cannot, Henry and I will be here with bells on! This is a much exciting game!” Francesca enthuses.

“Cool! Well, thanks again. I have a Skype with Dad tomorrow. I can’t wait to tell him you all came.”

“Well, tell Tom we said hi,” Emily says. “We’ll see you next time, Dec.”

Ignoring the dirty, she gives him a hug and watches him run off to join his team.

* * *

 

Wednesday just after 1:30 the team gathers in the conference room. JJ turns on the screen.

“Ten people in the past 7 months have been killed in the Norfolk area. Since different departments are involved they only just tied the m.o. to the 10 deaths.”

“Men and women?” Reid notes.

“Yes. Different ages, different jobs, different incomes, lots of differences. But each of them was strangled with a piano wire and then their tongues were cut out. A few cases were initially sent to our Organized Crime division because they looked like potential mob or gang hits. But that has been eliminated. The locals want this guy stopped and want us to come in to see if we can figure out what they are missing.”

“Full cooperation from each department?” Morgan asks.

“Yes,” Hotch answers. “I made the calls myself and explained we can only do it if they let us take the lead and coordinate everything. They agreed to that as long as one officer from each department is part of our so-called task force.”

“Task force? We’re a profiling unit, not a task force,” Emily points out.

“To keep them happy we’ll use the TF designation but you’re right. We do the job our way. Any problems with the locals filters directly to me. Any questions?” No one answers. “Good. We’ll be taking 3 SUV’s and driving.” When the team groans he just rolls his eyes. “Budget cuts, guys. Deal with it. We leave in 30.”

The team gathers their things and prepares to leave. As they get to the elevator Emily whispers into JJ’s ear.

“At least this time we won’t have to worry about phone sex.”

JJ turns bright red as Emily steps on the just arriving car, laughing her butt off.

“You are a twisted, twisted woman, Agent Prentiss.”

“And that’s why you love me, Agent Jareau.”

JJ just grins and joins her wife on the elevator. “One thing, Em?”

“What?”

“Do NOT forget the ban on anchovy pizzas in the hotel room.”

The door closes on Emily’s laughter.


End file.
